


Through the ages.

by atheandra



Series: Bunnies and Escapees [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (for now maybe all along), (more like Goodish as in not Evil), (to Harry), Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creature Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dark Side, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Implied Mpreg, Light side bashing, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Bond, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus, Slash, Tags May Change, bad light side, de-aged character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: What if Harry wasn't Harry?Well I thought about the all Age line on the Goblet of Fire and thought what if Harry was of age, or Magic knew him as being of age because he used to be of age and someone de-aged him???So who is Harry?After that I had some fun...





	1. Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [123NDD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/123NDD/gifts), [Noenoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noenoe/gifts).



> I have been having trouble writing for my Avengers story and I decided that the best way to get past my block was try my hand at Harry Potter... I made a Bunny Farm and with 3 chapters already posted it is time for this one to escape. 
> 
> I gifted the story to the authors who inspired my plot with their stories.  
> (explanation might contain spoilers on other stories sorry)  
> Okay so I read some stories where Harry isn't and never was Harry, either James and Lily adopted him, or he was kidnapped by Dumbledore or other Order members...  
> In the latest one I read (thank You Elvirakitties for What you learn from spying ) he is Draco's twins...  
> In another (Amid the Ruins by Nonoe) Harry is Draco long lost little brother who got aged. (though it will not be as dark as Amid the Ruins lol)
> 
> Also the De-aged thing was actually something from Dutchie848 who has Harry de-aging to have fun or to seek cuddles in Surprise Surprise
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Harry and Severus were looking at the paper in front of them. How was this even possible?

For Harry the nightmare began two nights prior, when his name was spewed out by the Goblet of Fire as the fourth champion of the **TRI** wizard tournament. Since then, he lost his best friend, Hermione was being distant while trying to be supportive, the whole school was muttering cheater, as he was walking from classrooms to classrooms. And now this.

When one of the Slytherin prefect, Harry never paid attention to and he didn’t know the name of came to interrupt his History of Magic lesson to take him to Tournament related business, he did not expect that. Not that he wasn’t grateful to be away from Professor Binns but he wondered what he would have to do now. He already had to listen to Dumbledore go on and on about how foolish he had been to enter his name, even though the calling of a fourth champion had surprised everyone. He had even given up on telling him or anyone really that he didn’t do it, no one was listening anyway.

When he entered the room in the third floor, he knew was hosting Fluffy in his first year, Harry wasn’t surprised to find the other three champions, though he was glad none of them actually blamed him for what was going on.

 Cedric, who he knew from Quidditch, the Hufflepuff Seeker had told him just after the supposedly adults left them alone to resolve Harry’s situation that night, that he believed him, he knew that Harry didn’t even like it when he was called the best Seeker in the school no matter that Gryffindor hadn’t lost a game since Harry had taken the position.

Fleur, the Half Vela kept trying to talk her Headmistress into intervening stating how very young Harry was.

But unsurprisingly it was Viktor who defended Harry with the more passion, he, himself, was famous already and entering the tournament hadn’t been his choice Karkaroff had forced his hand, he needed a win, and needed to prove to people that Durmstrang wasn’t a dark school. Any of the students could have done it, but Krum being a Famous Quidditch player attracted even more attention, and Viktor hated it almost as much as Harry, the only difference was that Harry resented being idolized for something he didn’t do, because let’s face it he was praised for not dying, and it would forever remind him that his parents were dead, whereas Viktor had worked hard to be were he was at his young age.

In the room with the Champions were the three Headmasters and for a brief moment Harry wondered if he could get someone to represent him as it had been said that he was not representing Hogwarts and as such Dumbledore shouldn’t be able to represent him. But he didn’t know any adult wizards not working for Hogwarts or for the Headmaster, not that the Wealsey were exactly working for Dumbledore but they wouldn’t go against him either. He even entertained the thought of asking Malfoy Senior to talk on his behalf but discard the thought quickly not even knowing where it came from. Remus was a possibility, but the man had been chased away from Hogwarts after being outed as a Werewolf no one would allow him to speak on Harry’s behalf. No he had no one who could help him.

Also present were the four heads of houses, which means that while the 4th year were all in HOM, which was the only class all four houses had in common, the other students were probably free to do whatever they wished for.

“Ah, Harry, My Boy” Dumbledore stated when he noticed him.

“Not your boy!” Harry muttered angrily.

“As I was explaining the other champions we are here to take care of some formalities.” Dumbledore told him.

“Sure, they have the whole explanation and I just get you do what we tell you to.” Harry said a little louder than he meant to.

“Surely My boy, you don’t mean for everyone to lose more time by making one of us explain it all once again. Everyone was here, and I didn’t want to leave the students without supervision for too long.” Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry stared at him for a long time, surely the Headmaster couldn’t be serious, he had come here right away when asked it was not his fault he was the only one who was in lesson at this time of day, or that HOM was on the other side of the castle the only thing that could have been worst would have been if Harry had been in the greenhouse at the time.

“So, you’re not going to explain to me what is going to happen?” Harry asked uncredulous.

“Why would you have any privileges? It’s already a great travesty that you were not expulsed for breaking the rules.” Mister Crouch said from behind him as Harry turned around to notice the officials sitting with a goblin on the side of the room.

Harry didn’t even answer that, if they wanted to do as they wished to punish him some more what could he do about it.

“You are going to give your wand and a drop of blood to Master Ironclaw, of the Goblins Clan, it will decide who is going to go first in the first task as well as charmed it against cheating and against Polyjuice as your wand will be checked over before you enter every task, that way no one will be able to take your place in the tournament.” Snape explained helpfully which surprise Harry, but he nodded and thanked the professor all the same.

“Actually, as I was trying to say to Headmaster Dumbledore before young master Potter interrupted us, I will need for the champion to take an identifying test right now, before I bind them to their wands for the tournament, it would be easy to have one of them Polyjuiced now and then no matter that it’s the same person who take on the tasks it would still not be the designated champion.” Ironclaw explained.

“It is why as a precaution we did not explain to the champion what would happen today before they stepped into this room, so they couldn’t foresee the need to get someone Polyjuiced as themselves.” Dumbledore countered.

“I do not care, if you had them in separated cells from the Goblet ceremony to the tasks to ensure no exchanges was made, they will still take those tests as they are specified in the rules of the tournament since the first occurrence, the founders of each of your schools asked for it to be so, even though wizards and Goblins were at war at the time they still thought it was worth betraying their own kind if it could provide security for all involved.” Ironclaw added.

“I know that our blood is precious, and we shouldn’t offer it freely, but all I have been told for the past two days, is that whether or not I entered myself into the tournament I had no choice now that my name was on the contract, so if the contract asks for those tests we should just do them, I don’t want anyone one to find a new reason to call me a cheater.” Harry offered.

“It is an invasion of privacy, My boy. The Goblins are only allowed to practice test if you ask for them, because they use it for their own gain as well as yours.” Dumbledore explained.

“I didn’t hear anything in this that would make me change my mind even if they find a way to make a few galleons of what they find out by testing me, as long as it profits me too, I don’t see what the problem is.” Harry stated earning a chuckle from the Goblin present, which surprised everyone.

“How very Goblin of you, youngling.” Ironclaw told him.

“Master Griphook explained it to me when I asked how it came that my vault kept getting money after my parents deaths, he said that the Goblins took the liberty of collecting rights to my name from people who had been using it without my knowing, so that the Goblins got money out of it because of the interest rates on my vault but it gave me more money to come to Hogwarts without having to ask Aunt Petunia for anything. Everyone wins something.” Harry said. Not realizing how much what he just revealed had shocked the wizard adults present.

“Let’s proceed then.” Ironclaw said in the silence that was starting to make Harry self-conscious as he thought over what he said and found nothing wrong about it.

“As Mister Potter’s Headmaster I can not allow you to do this.” Dumbledore exclaimed.

“What about Diggory?” Harry heard Krum question, surprised not to hear any accent in his deep voice.

“Apparently I am invisible.” Cedric answered with a small laugh clearly meant for Harry not to feel guilty because he smiled at him.

“Master Potter was entered under no school and therefor you can not be his representative.” Ironclaw informed the angered headmaster.

“Then give me time to find someone to represent his rights. As his guardian it is my duty.” Dumbledore stated and Harry’s breathing stopped briefly.

“You’re my guardian?” Harry said in a small voice not even sure he would be heard.

“As his guardian you had 48 hours to take him off this tournament and you did not as such you lost your right to make any decision for him concerning this event.” Ironclaw informed everyone as Harry’s legs gave up under him.

Dumbledore had to have known, he had spend to last 48 hours trying to make Harry either admit that he entered himself or accept that he had no choice and say that he would see the tournament through. He was trying to make this Harry’s responsibilities, Harry wasn’t stupid he knew the man just tried and make it so if anyone ever questioned why he didn’t take Harry out of the tournament Dumbledore could honestly say Harry wanted to participate.

“Here Potter sallow this.” Harry heard on his left and looked up at his potion professor who was holding what looked like a calming draught to him, Harry had taken enough of them to recognized it immediately.

Harry took it and swallowed it in one big gulp, knowing the taste wasn’t the best.

“Can one of us take over guardianship of Harry over the tournament?” McGonagall asked.

“No one currently working or who had worked for Hogwarts in the past 5 years can be elected to take on this task.” Ironclaw informed her.

Harry had guessed that much though he wonder why the 5 years restrictions, he would have to ask about it maybe there was something in their contract to prevent it, or a none concurrence clause, it would explain why Remus didn’t take to tutoring students, like he had done before Harry’s third Years, when he needed money.

 “Can one of us do it then?” Karkaroff asked _(okay he has an accent but I don’t know how to write them)_

“You are responsible for the respect of the rights of your own champion, so no.” Ironclaw answered before adding. “Even if Headmaster Dumbledore hadn’t been lacking in his duty to Master Potter, he would not have been allowed to represent him in those tournament events since he was already on duty for Mister Diggory.”

“Why am I not ‘Master’ too?” Cedric asked discreetly to the other champions but none of them seemed to know.

“Master Ironclaw? If I may?” Harry asked politely and waited for Ironclaw to nod to him before he went on. “Do you know of any adults who could take on the task?”

“The test would answer your question young Master.” Ironclaw answered with a gleam in his eyes.

“But I would need counsel before I took the test.” Harry pondered, ignoring the debate going on in between the headmasters. “May I be able to seek counsel among one of my peers guardian? She would know if I should follow Headmaster Dumbledore’s advice.”

“That is a grand idea, My boy.” Dumbledore said joyfully.

Harry didn’t doubt the man thought he was asking about Mrs. Weasley but it was not who he meant to ask.

“You may youngling, we will proceed with the other contestants, as long as there are no other protests while you do so.” Ironclaw said.

“Filius may we use the floo in your office?” Snape asked surprising Harry. “It will be faster than going all the way up to the Headmaster’s office and he can not leave the testing either way.” Snape pointed out, the Headmaster seeming confused until his eyes fell onto Cedric.

“Yes, yes, do as you wish Severus.” The semi goblin answered.

Harry walked as quickly as he could along the Charm’s corridor on the third floor following Snape to Flitwick’s office.

“Who are you going to call Potter?” Snape asked.

“Hum?” Harry asked confused thinking that he, too, would think Harry would want to call Mrs. Weasley, or that it had been a ruse to call for Sirius, but Harry didn’t know where to call for him.

 “I listened to what you said in there, and I know your young Weasley friend isn’t currently talking to you, I assume you would not call on his mother without knowing if he wrote something mean to her about you or not.” Snape explained and Harry could only nod.

“At the end of last year I met Madam Bones, I saw her again after the attack on the Quidditch World Cup, she seems fair and nice, I thought I could ask her.” Harry said fidgeting with his robe.

“2 points to Gryffindor for a wise choice Mister Potter.” Snape told him and immediately called on to the DMLE.

“Severus? Did something happen to Susan?” Amelia Bones asked immediately, surely not used to being called from Hogwarts, after all Harry had never seen any aurors in there unless it was to arrest Hagrid in second year or after the Dementors tried to kissed Harry and Sirius.

“Miss Bones is healthy, and probably sleeping.” Snape told her, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing, the dour Potion Master had made a joke.

“Harry?” Amelia asked.

“Madam Bones.” He greeted her politely.

“What is this about?” She asked.

“Do you know what happened with the Goblet of Fire?” Harry wondered, and Madame Bones nodded. “Today, I was asked into a room with representatives from the other schools, the ministry, and the goblins. Master Ironclaw is requesting a test to be done to verify our identity before binding us to our wands so we can’t use Polyjuice to enter someone else in the tasks in our steed.” Harry explained.

“I see. What is it that you require of me, Harry?” Amelia asked gently.

Snape took over the explanation, surely noticing how uncomfortable Harry was.

“The Headmaster was vehemently against testing mister Potter’s identity and was informed that he wasn’t allowed to approve or reprove the testing of the youngest contestant as he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and mister Potter wasn’t entered as a Hogwarts’ champion.” Severus informed her.

“I see. Mister Diggory is of age. Why wasn’t the Headmaster able to take guardianship over Harry instead of Cedric?” She asked wisely.

Snape looked at Harry, who nodded that it was okay to tell her the rest.

“We were informed that the Headmaster as Mister Potter magical guardian had 48h after the Goblet of Fire drawing to require for Mister Potter to be freed of his contract regarding the tournament. He was aware of this fact but did not do so and as such the Goblins are requiring for Mister Potter to have another adult representing him in those specific requests.” He explained to a paling Amelia Bones.

“Harry what can I help you with? Do you want me to take over your guardianship for tournament related events?” Amelia asked him directly.

“It can’t be anyone working for Hogwarts and being on the board of directors you would work for Hogwarts, in some way so no, Ironclaw said that the test will tell me who could take over, but Dumbledore said I should not take the test.” Harry said. “I want to know what your thoughts were on the matter. Do you think I should do it? Right now, knowing what Dumbledore did, I want to do it just to go against his wishes, but that would be a Gryffindor thing to do, I am trying to correct that.” Harry admitted.

“A wise decision Harry. Now I agree with you, it wouldn’t do to get tested just to spite the Headmaster, but you should get tested so the Goblins could find someone to make your interests known where the tournament is concerned at least. But ask them to do it in private that way if several names are given no one will be able to influence your choice. If I may I would suggest that to appease the Headmaster you keep Professor Snape to assist you.” Madame Bones told him.

“Thank you, Madame, we won’t be taking more of your time.” Harry told her with a small smile.

“No chance that you would tell me where Sirius Black is hiding?” Amelia asked surprising Snape.

“As I told you over the summer, I do not know where he is, neither do I know why you are looking for an innocent man instead of searching for Pettigrew.” Harry told her calmly but smiled at the end.

“Very well. Have a good day Harry, and make sure to tell me who you end up with.” She requested.

“Somehow I am sure it would end up in front page of the Prophet.” Harry told her before biding his own goodbyes and following Snape back into the room where people were obviously waiting for him.

“I was told that I should take the test in private. As it is my choice and none of you has a say in it, please leave me alone with Master Ironclaw and Professor Snape.” Harry informed them.

“Why Professor Snape?” McGonagall asked, at the same time as Dumbledore asked “Who did you speak to?”

“That, Headmaster, is a private matter. Professor McGonagall, I was asked to make sure an adult would be with me to make sure the test was up to part and as such I chose Professor Snape.” Harry answered the both of them.

“Very well My boy. If you insist, but this is a bad decision, I must warn you against it.” Dumbledore tried one more time.

“Master Ironclaw, I am sure we can find another empty classroom to do the testing.” Harry said ignoring the headmaster. “We will come back once my identity has been confirmed and a guardian as been assigned, then we can do the tournament binding.”

Ironclaw came to stand next to Harry and Snape quickly and Snape led them away. Harry thought he would simply lead them to the next empty class, as he had yet to see any student on this floor, but instead Snape walked toward the dungeons, Harry guessed since potion ingredients were needed and certainly another floo call would need to be made it made kind of sense and followed him to what he thought was an other door to his office.

Snape warded the room as soon as the three of them had crossed the threshold. While he and Ironclaw were warding the room, Harry looked around, he had been in the Potion Master’s office often enough to know it wasn’t it, it actually looked more like a living room, with a leather couch and two wingback leather seats in front and on either side of the fireplace he had come to expect in every home in the wizarding world. The professor had books on every wall, Harry couldn’t help to think about how happy Remus would be in a place like this, Hermione too, maybe, she would probably decide that the books are dark just because they are Snape’s. Harry kept looking around until someone cleared his throat.

“Would you mind not touching anything Harry, I had to reorganize an entire section of my lab’s library after I left you alone for your last detention.” Snape said, and Harry had the decency to blush and say he was sorry.

“They are just so interesting.” Harry admitted.

In the room upstairs as well as in the entire castle since the beginning of the year Harry and Severus had to keep pretending to hate each other, but the truth was Harry had written to the potion master over the summer, he had felt guilty about blasting him in the Shriekshack when all he wanted was to keep Remus from eating them.

So he wrote that, and that he was sorry for the way he was acting at Hogwarts that he didn’t know where it came from, he had never talked back to an adult before, his life was hard enough with Vernon and Petunia not to give them reasons to think they were right in punishing him.

At some point, Harry had run out of parchment and had to use muggle means to write and when Snape asked why he explained how all his school stuff where locked and he couldn’t use any or do his homework until someone came to bring him to the Weasley later in the summer.

Since the beginning of the year Snape was even giving him nutrient potions, and other healing potions or balm to help him deal with his relatives’ lack of care in his childhood.

“Master Ironclaw, should we do the testing?” Harry asked politely, since he didn’t want to be grounded, when he was he had to clean cauldrons in detention instead of reading or doing potions.

“We need to do the testing, it wasn’t just to see the Headmaster’s reaction.” Ironclaw explained. “The test is required of all the contestant, yours is only more in depth because we need to find you a competent guardian.”

“For the tournament?” Harry asked.

“They would definitely take care of that.” Ironclaw answered.

Harry knew it meant, it would take care of other things, he might not have spend much time with Griphook because Mrs. Weasley would always yell at him when he said he liked to spend time with the Goblins, but he learned everything his friend would teach him.

“We don’t have a lot of time before Dumbledore will try to barge in here even though he was asked not to.” Snape reminded them.

Ironclaw prepared everything that was needed and handed the silver dagger to Harry for him to cut his finger and let three drops of blood fall into the crystal bowl. Once the potion had absorbed all the blood and turned a deep shade of purple, Ironclaw took a parchment out of his satchel and let it fall into the large bowl, the parchment drinking the potion and letters appearing on its upside.

After only reading the first line Harry and Severus were shocked into silence. Ironclaw for his part was smirking showing all his barbed teeth.

The Parchment read as follow:

Regulus Arcturus Black-Malfoy-Prince-Snape, Born August 1st, 1961, age 33

Parents: Walburga Black née Black and Orion Phineas Black

Recognized by magic as Harrison James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Gaunt-Riddle-Malfoy-Hufflepuff-Prince-Ravenclaw-Snape, Born July 31st, 1980, age 14

Declared death, June 25th, 1979 (illegal)

Ritual of rebirth, July 31th, 1980 (illegal)

De-aged August 1st, 1980 to one day old (illegal)

Blood adoption Lily Rose Potter née Evans, August 1st, 1980 (illegal)

Blood adoption James Charlus Potter, August 1st, 1980 (illegal)                    

Blood adoption via Godfather ritual, Sirius Orion Black, September 28th, 1980

Magical Adoption via Horcrux ritual, Tom Marvolo Riddle, October 31st, 1981

Existing bonding vows to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince. (Mate status)

Illegal betrothed contract Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley signed by Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Ginevra Weasley, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Petunia Ann Dursley (forged), Sirius Orion Black (forged) – Witnessed by Vernon Dursley, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

Title:

Lordship:

\- Black (Blood, Eldest son judged as unfit by previous Lord Black)

\- Potter (Blood adoption)

\- Gryffindor (Blood adoption)

\- Peverell (Blood Adoption – Magic choice of Lord)

\- Crabbe (Blood, Eldest son judged as unfit by previous Lord Crabbe) _(Walburga_ _’s mother was a Crabbe)_

Heirship:

\- Slytherins (Magical adoption)

\- Gaunt (Magical adoption)  

\- Dark factions (Magical adoption)

Consort title:

  * Consort to Lord Malfoy - Hufflepuff
  * Consort to Lord Prince – Ravenclaw



Children:

 

Harry fainted before he could read more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I love is that everyone who commented on the Bunny Farm was so focused on the cliffhanger that no one noticed that Lucius is Lord HUFFLEPUFF. lol


	2. From the bathroom floor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is angst and a sad Harry, as well as a confuse Severus. And some Fluff.  
> We learn more about Regulus and his triad with Lucius and Severus  
> But no I did not solve my cliffhanger yet they still have stuff to do with Dumbledore before they get to that...

 

### Chapter Text

Severus stood over Harry as his brain tried to come to terms with what had just occurred. Reading the Parchment had left him lost in his memories, with questions pilling up in a side of his brain, he didn’t even have time to finish it before the young teen, who apparently used to be his bonded mate, collapse on the floor of his quarter.

“Ever the Gryffindor, aren’t you Potter?” He asked himself, as a distraction while casting a _levilicorpus_ on said Gryffindor to deposit him gently on the couch.

After a quick health scan, to make sure Harry did not hurt his head when he fell, Severus woke him up using _rennervate_ charm. Harry, understandably, seemed a little lost for the first handful of second, before his widened pupils indicated to Severus that he finally remembered what they were doing and what had occurred. The teen paled dramatically before bolting for the corridor he must have noticed while he was curiously looking around.

“First door to the left.” He, rapidly, said hoping the teen wouldn’t end up on his private lab.

Severus could understand his reaction, after all, it was one thing to become somewhat friendly with your most hated professor but another entirely to learn that you were married to him. Though, they were not, they never had the time to see their bonding through, Severus and Regulus had both been Hogwarts students at the time and although creature mates were allowed a certain lenience they had chosen to wait for Regulus’ graduation to have a proper ceremony. It never came to pass as Reggie had disappeared before that day.

“I do not know Master Potter well, but I would not presume that what made him sick and what you think made him sick are the same. He is a peculiar young wizard.” Ironclaw interrupted his mussing, forcing Severus to realize that the Goblin master was right, the sounds coming from the poorly closed bathroom door indicated that Harry was sick.

“I will go and give him a stomach soothing potion.” Severus stated walking toward the corridor before he turned back to Ironclaw. “Am I right to assume that both of the Black sisters’ name appeared as potential guardian on the test?” Ironclaw nodded his answer.

“Though, Master Potter being of age he does not require a guardian.” Ironclaw pointed out.

“I do not think that should be public knowledge, we do not know who inflicted this fate on him.” Severus told him making sure that the Goblins would understand that no one was to know who Harry really was unless he allowed it specifically. “Would you mind greatly flooing Healer Andromeda Tonks as well as Lady Malfoy for us while I tend to Mister Potter?” Severus asked.

“Is there a specific message I should impart to Lady Malfoy?” Ironclaw wondered.

“Lucius isn’t allowed to be involved in the decision making because he works for Hogwarts, is that right?” Severus asked carefully.

“Lord Malfoy is a member of the board of Governors and as such can not make decisions, where the tournament is concern, in young Master Potter’s steed.” Ironclaw confirmed.

“Perhaps it would be wise to inform Lady Malfoy that, may she choose to, she would have to take responsibilities for a family ward before the day's end. We wouldn’t want for her to be unable to do so without Lord Malfoy ascent.” Severus told him, and waited for the Goblin to nod before adding. “Be aware that all floocalls made by a professor of Hogwarts can be monitored by the Headmaster unless a private password was activated and those can only be used to contact specific people.”

“I will take it under consideration.” Ironclaw told him before turning himself toward the fireplace, effectively ending their conversation.

Severus didn’t really want to go into his own bathroom at this moment, actually he would rather face an angry Dark Lord then the young man he could still hear throwing up. But it wouldn’t do to let Harry make himself sick over something that didn’t have to be of consequences. Lucius and Severus had both loved Regulus dearly, they had searched for him, they had missed him, then grieved him, and, although he couldn’t be sure, no one was expecting Harry to take Regulus’ place, neither immediately nor ever, if it was not what the young man wished for. Harry should be made aware of this.

“Did you know?” Harry said in between sobs as soon as Severus pushed the door open.

Harry had his head on his knees, his hand trembling before him, his back on the cold metal of the bathtub. He was crying, although he didn’t make any sounds that could have been heard from outside the room, it was visible now, tears were running down his face, and his breathing was heavy. Severus had never known how to deal with crying people. Even when Draco was a child, he would hand him over to Narcissa as soon as he started to cry rather than taking care of him, himself.

“Which part of it do you assume I would have known about Harry?” Severus asked calmly, he couldn’t imagine what Harry was thinking right know, was he really asking if he had known the 14 years old teen sitting in front of him was his long thought dead mate?

“I…” Harry stopped himself, shaking his head as if it would help any. “He… He had a family, Sirius said his parents loved Regulus, and he… He had you and Malfoy.” Harry said before the falling tears seemed to double and he moved his hand to his stomach as if to indicate he would be sick again.

Severus was looking into his potion pouch for something to sooth the teen stomach when he heard it. “I… He… You… You had kids.” He said before throwing up again, Severus coming down on his knees next to him immediately.

“Harry what are you talking about?” Severus asked him after making sure he had spelled the potion on to Harry’s stomach.

“It was on the parchment, just bellow the consort titles, I guess I fainted before I could read it because I don’t remember reading names, but it was there, ‘Children’.” Harry explained in between sobs. “Did you know?” Severus heard him ask but he couldn’t answer, his mind seem unable to form words so Harry kept going, becoming more and more hysterical as Severus kept silent. “Do you have children? How is it possible if you were all males? What if whoever did this to him, to me, did something to the children too? Draco was born before the rituals? Oh God please tell me Draco isn’t my son!”

That last one, threw Severus off his mind with a chuckle. “No, Merlin no, Draco came out of Narcissa, trust me I was there, I saw.”

Severus sobered up when he looked at Harry. The young wizard was a lot of pain, but not for learning he used to be mated with his potion professor or with a Death Eater who had once tried to kill him. Harry seemed to react as if his whole family had been taken away from him once more and in a sense it was the case.

“I am sorry Harry. I do not know what to do to help you.” Severus said. And it was true, he wanted to help, he had wanted to help the second Harry explained how he grew up, ‘nurtured’ by Petunia Dursley, and he still did now, seeing his little mate stricken with grief over something he couldn’t even fathom himself.

Somehow Severus felt a tear fall onto his own hand and realized he must be crying too, although he didn’t think it was for lost things, his brain didn’t seem to have assimilate those new revelations yet, he was letting tears roll over for the pain Harry was so clearly feeling.

What he did not anticipate was to be attacked by Harry. The young wizard must have misunderstood his tears and threw himself at Severus in an attempt to… Cuddle him, it seemed.

“Harry, what…?” He started to ask but was interrupted by sobs coming from the teenager now sitting in his laps.

“I am sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Harry explained.

“Oh Harry! You did no such thing.” He said and for a reason he would question himself about for months to come started comforting Harry, petting his hair first and then with a hand between his heavy school robes and his crisp white shirt, he started rubbing circles on the young man’s back.

“We knew.” Severus whispered after Harry’s sobs had started to lessen. “About Regulus’ pregnancy. We knew. We thought him safe in Hogwarts, I was in my last year, Regulus in his 6th, and the Dark Lord kept sending Lucius in dangerous mission all over the United Kingdom, we thought that even though the Dark Lord didn’t approve of our mating, since we had both Regulus’ and Lucius’ parents blessing, Hogwarts would be a safe place for Regulus to stay and give birth, once our child was born, a child that would have been the heir to three dark families, the Dark Lord would have no choice but to accept it.” Severus started to explain. “Not that we had planned for Regulus to get pregnant while still at school, but we knew it was a more likely possibility, bearer who mate with part creature are almost always ending up pregnant, whether a protection spell was cast or not, on their first time as a bonding pair, or triad in our case.”

“I didn’t need the Talk.” Harry mumbled sleepily.

“I just wanted you to know, in case you find yourself in the same situation again this time around.” Severus explained and tightened his hold on Harry when he felt him tense. “Regulus was our mate, Harry, but the Rebirth Ritual, depending on which one was used may have taken it away, and even if it was not the case, and the day you reach 16 we find out we are still meant to be mated, it doesn’t mean we would force it on you. I am not your favorite person in the world and I am pretty sure Lucius is higher than me in you least favorite list.”

“Don’t have a list, only Voldemort’s name written somewhere.” Harry joked before asking if Severus could continue his story.

“It was a Hogsmeade weekend, when Regulus disappeared. He had been complaining about the baby kicking his inside and there was nothing Mrs Pomfrey could do for him, so I owled Lucius and we planned to meet up in Hogsmeade to buy him chocolates and books to distract him, then surprising him with a visit from Lucius.” Severus explained. “When we came back from Hogsmeade we were told by Lily…”

“Mom?” Harry asked before realizing what he said sobbing again for a while.

“She might not have been your biological mother, Harry but she loved you dearly, both as Harry and as Regulus, she would always try to organize meetings between the Black brothers, so they could see each other without anyone reporting it to Walburga.” Severus assured him.

At Harry’s nod, he kept going. “Lily told us that Sirius had taken his brother to see the medi-witch after having felt for himself the baby kick at different places on Regulus’ baby bump. I had too, but babies move and the healer that had come only a few days prior to check on Regulus and the baby said that everything was as it should be, so, I did not think much about it.”

“Was something wrong with the baby? Is that why Lucius only has Draco?” Harry asked, his fear getting through his voice.

“We never got to know. When Lucius and I finally made it to the infirmary it was empty. A few hours later Mrs. Pomfrey came to see us and told us Walburga and Orion had asked for Regulus to be taken to St. Mungos and then Home for a few days, so he would feel better. It wasn’t the first time Regulus had stormed out to his parents’ house after a hormone induced quarrel, so we let him be. When we tried to floo him the next morning his parents informed us they had not been aware something was wrong with their son. Mrs. Pomfrey was questioned under _Veritaserum_ and her memory of the day analyzed by multiple Aurors and Unspeakables, but no one was able to find out what happened. We never saw or heard of Regulus after that. Not until he was declared deceased by the Wizenmagot allowing the Blacks to choose another heir, and Abraxas Malfoy to force Lucius into a marriage contract with Narcissa.” Severus explained, he disregarded both Harry’s inquiry and the arrival of Lucius into the bathroom.

He had never spoken about that time before, not even when Lily asked him if he wanted to, even though they hadn’t really been friends since Potter and his friends had bullied him hard enough for him to turn on her.

“Severus?” Lucius asked in an even tone but looking up at him Severus could see concern in his eyes.

“Did Ironclaw show you Harry’s identification papers?” Severus asked him when Lucius shook his head Severus gestured for the door, silently telling him to go take a look.

He waited for a couple of minutes carefully replacing Harry in his lap as the teen was slowly falling asleep. Which he knew he shouldn’t allow but he didn’t want him to start crying again either.

“How?” Lucius asked when he came back.

“We have more pressing questions.” Severus scowled him. “One of them being children. Harry would like to know what happened to them, is there a name on the parchment?”

“Ironclaw said he masked it as to protect them, only … Harry…” He said gesturing to the teen on his mate’s lap. “Can allow him to reveal it. But I had to take this test before my wedding to Narcissa to assure the families that any child born to this union would be the heir, and I had to take it again when I was prosecuted after the first war, only Draco’s name appeared.”

“Maybe they were mine.” Severus told him. They had always assumed that they would have shown on all their test and family tapestry but none of them really knew how Goblin’s magic worked.

“Mine.” Harry mumbled back.

“Mister Potter might be right. We were not officially bonded, and we did not claim the child, it is possible that it only shows on Harry’s because of it. It would explain why, often, illegitimate children are only found when the child takes the test for themselves. Also, Harry?” Lucius asked waiting for the teen to nod that he was listening. “In the last war, occurrences happened where a child was never to be born because of the mother, or bearer’s death, or because of a stray curse. In those cases, the name of the child does not appear on tests, nor that any were born, to prevent Line theft.”

“So, the baby was alive?” Harry asked hopeful.

Severus then witnessed something he never thought he would see, Lucius lowered himself to kneel in front of the cuddle mess that was Harry Potter at the moment.

“They were Harry. But I do not know if they still are or who they might be.” He stated honestly but gently.

Severus heard his floo alert someone was trying to come through even though he had blocked internal flooing.

“Albus is getting impatient, this was only supposed to take a short time, but we have already been down here for an hour.” Severus informed them. “Harry can you fake it until after the binding. I’ll give you detention and will come back here afterward.”

Harry nodded but didn’t move from the comfortable embrace that Severus was offering. Severus glared at Lucius and the later smirked at his friend’s misfortune.

“Go get Andromeda, I want to know if everything is alright with him, he got really sick after reading the parchment.” He ordered, and Lucius went.

“’m sorry.” Harry mumbled but still seemed unable to move.

“Think nothing of it Harry.” Severus whispered into his hair.

“Kay.” Harry made an effort to say.

“What is going on here?” Andromeda Tonks asked from the doorway.

“Would you please check that Mister Potter is okay?” He asked. “He was quite sick when we called you and cried himself into a sleepy state.”

“Of course.” Andromeda said and took her wand out to do as required. “Ironclaw explained that Cissy and I are required to act as guardian for Mister Potter while the tournament is in place.” She stated. “May I asked why he was allowed to enter?” She asked sending a glare to Severus. Although she had liked him enough as an occasional co-worker as well as a follow member of the Order of the Phoenix, Severus was under no illusion that the woman either liked or trusted him.

“I didn’t enter.” Harry said with more force than he had showed until now.

“As Mister Potter so elegantly assured you, he is not responsible for his current misfortune. Ironclaw informed us earlier, that even if Harry had volunteered to be in this tournament which do not seem likely, the Headmaster, as his magical guardian, had two days to rescind his participation, which he did not follow through, trapping Harry in the binding contract between himself and the Goblet of Fire.” Severus explained calmly and as professionally as he could realistically be with said student still on his lap.

“Well, Harry is exhausted, but he is relatively healthy. You already gave him something for his stomach and a calming draught, as a potion master you already know you can not give him a Pepper Up potion or he will sick it up, so we have to wake him up gently but efficiently. Especially if Albus is the one who tried to come through your floo, he will come down here personally soon enough.” She said.

“I am up.” Harry suddenly said in a loud voice, extricating himself from his Severus cocoon.

“Will you be okay?” Severus asked him when Andromeda offered to help him up.

“It’s just going up to the third floor, giving a little blood to Ironclaw then coming back down here. I can manage it.” Harry assured them and left the room.

Andromeda casted Severus a dubious look, but they had no choice but to follow through. “It might not be as simple as he seems to believe.” She told him.

“He played Quidditch and caught the Snitch with a broken arm, he can endure this, we just have to make sure it is as quick as we can make it be.” Severus said.

“Then you’ll explain what is really going on?” Andromeda inquired.

“Draco might be needed for this conversation.” Severus informed her. “If Harry is up to it. We will have a family reunion in here after the binding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I know who I want their child to be but if you have idea I will listen gladely, I didn't not give any in depth explanation or specific dates to make sure it can be changed if I feel like it.
> 
> Also no the pairing will not automatically be Lucius/Severus/Harry I haven't decided yet and since Harry is only 14 they still have time to decide. Also they don't know yet if they can or will get Regulus back or if they are 'stuck' (well not stuck because it's not like they have to wear Dumbles' robes) with Harry.
> 
> If you have an opinion on if I should allow Regulus to come back or not I am listening to this too... I have an idea but Idea and plot can be changed.


	3. Surrounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to this point this is were the story escaped the Bunnies Farm...  
> Doesn't mean it's done or that I won't go back to the first chapter if I feel like something should be changed just that it has it's own space now.  
> Also if I change something I will tell you in the notes ;)

When Severus got out of the bathroom, closely followed by Andromeda, it was to find Harry talking in hushed tones with Ironclaw while Lucius and Narcissa seemed to be planning something.

“We need to go back upstairs. Be aware that we might encounter the Headmaster on our way up as he has already tried to interrupt this private meeting but was unable to, also we have been here longer than intended.” Severus informed them all.

Harry opened the door to Severus’ quarters and froze before sighing.

“I told you, I don’t want anything to do with the Malfoys, I don’t care if Mrs. Malfoy is a cousin of some kind.” Harry yelled at them.

“Mister Potter you will serve detention until you learn to respect the guests of this school. We already took your blatant disrespect into consideration by allowing Madam Tonks to be here as a co-counsel.” Severus retoured, understanding that Harry must have seen someone coming to them.

“You can’t force me!” Harry told them. “Mr. Malfoy works for the school it has to disqualify them all somehow.”

“As I was explaining when you decided to storm out, Mister Potter, there is no one else available to do it. Lord Malfoy will not be allowed to intervene, and Madam Tonks was brought in so neither you nor the ministry can try to blame Lord Malfoy for any decision Lady Malfoy might try to implement.” If anyone had been spying on them, they would have heard contempt in the goblin master’s voice and be assured that he was mad at Harry, furious even.

“Fine, it’s not like I get a choice anyway, I don’t know any other adult wizards.” Harry finally relented.

“Now, you have delayed our return to the officials present here today long enough, Mister Potter, I will deal with your attitude later.” Severus told him, and led them all out in the corridor where they met both Albus and Minerva.

“Am I to understand that Mister Potter isn’t happy with his choice of guardians?” Albus asked barely able to mask his smile, at least to Severus who was used to look for fake smiles on the old man’s expression.

“They will get me killed.” Harry protested.

“My boy, you should not say such things. I am sure Lady Malfoy knows it is in her family’s best interests to make sure you survive this tournament and that the people know you were fully capable of entering in the first place.” Albus said.

“I did not enter.” Harry burst out.

“I know, my boy, but people will believe what they want, the best you can do is prove to them that their gossips will not defeat you.” The Headmaster explained.

Severus was seriously questioning the old man mental stability, was he trying to guilt Harry into showing off for the public by making it a challenge to prove to them that he deserved to be allowed to participate in the first place? Had he always been like that?

“I think the officials waited for us long enough. Come along Mister Potter.” Narcissa said, pushing Harry gently away from the clearly delusional Headmaster. “We will discuss your need for attention later this weekend, I have no intention of letting you play the poor little 4th year forced into the deadly tournament when the press comes to interview the contestants. It would be very unbecoming.”

Albus seemed happy when she said this, surely not realizing that she had no intention to let him talk to the press period, and not what the old man certainly hope would have been to tell them what they wanted to hear.

“Perfect! You see Harry, Lady Malfoy only has your best interest at heart.” Albus said before leading them back to the third floor.

“We might need to require to be allowed to stay in the castle for the next couple of days, Albus.” Andromeda said while they were waiting for the moving staircase to get them to the right floor. “We wouldn’t want to delay any adjustment Mister Potter should make in his attitude, and it being the weekend tonight, it would be in everyone best interest if we didn’t have to keep Mister Potter from more classes to do so.”

Albus stared at her for a while before casting a calculation look toward Harry.

“Certainly, Andromeda, you are right, you and Narcissa need to familiarize yourself with young Harry, so no more custody issue need to be argued this year.” Albus agreed.  

With those last words, everyone entered the room they had left an hour prior, the champion and other headmasters had been released and the officials looked both bored and furious, sharing glances and glaring daggers at Harry.

“Albus told them, Harry was often capricious and was probably throwing a tantrum over having to be supervised.” Minerva whispered to Severus who simply nodded that he understood.

"Of course it was Mister Potter's fault, Minerva, it is not as if those three important people were not ready to drop everything at his call. Who wouldn't jump into their floo to be able to meet the Boy-Who-Lived?" Severus said sarcastically as he whispered back to her, knowing full well that Minerva would agree with him, especially when it came to Narcissa who always had a full social life, or Lucius who had already met Harry on multiple occasion and was not known to be one of his fans.

Ironclaw performed the ritual, while Albus was explaining what had been agreed upon to the officials who seemed eager to see a change in Harry’s behavior after he had spent some time with Lady Malfoy, not even caring that Lord Malfoy would more likely be present too, after all Draco might be a spoiled brat but he was very well behaved in public settings, they couldn’t have an untamed champion.

When the meeting was done Harry was furious. Severus watched as the meeting went on as Harry started to shake with repressed anger. Severus had seen what Harry could do if angered enough after he had forced him to talk about his relatives the first week of term, it wouldn’t do for him to lose control in front of the present people.

“If Mister Potter is done wasting our time, he has a detention to serve, before meeting with his new guardians, I am sure that Lady and Lord Malfoy as well as Madam Tonks remember where the guest quarters are in the dungeons, and Draco should be glad to spend time with his parents while they wait for Mister Potter to be done scrubbing cauldrons.” Severus told them and everyone nodded though Albus protested to the location of the guests rooms.

“Certainly, our guests would enjoy the sun of the towers, no need for them to stay in the dungeons.” He tried.

“We were Slytherins, we will stay in Slytherins guests’ quarters.” Andromeda informed him tersely.

“Very well. Will we see you at diner then?” Albus offered.

“I think we will take diner as a family, we need to inform our son that we took on mister Potter as a ward for the year. It would not do for him to find out from one of his friends who might have heard Mister Potter unbecoming yelling in the corridors.” Lucius told him. Albus had no choice but to agree to this, they certainly didn’t need the boys’ rivalry to escalate.

With parting words to the officials, as well as to Ironclaw, Severus lead everyone back to the dungeons, or so it seemed.

“Go down to your quarters, Draco should be in the common room, we will join you shortly.” Severus said stopping Harry on the second floor.

“What are you …” Lucius started to ask but Severus interrupted him.

“Not now.” He told him firmly, and dragged Harry into one of the empty classrooms next to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

Severus immediately started to cast every wards and magical damper charms he knew, before turning toward Harry.

“You can let go now Harry.” Severus told him gently.

“No, hurt someone.” Harry managed to say despite his tense jaw.

“You need to trust me Harry, you will not hurt anyone, I put up protections, and no one ever comes around this part of the castle.” Severus assured him.

Harry listened to him and let go, Severus backed up against a corner and casted a protective barrier around himself when chairs, desks and books, started to fly around the room smashing violently on the walls. Severus had put everything he knew to protect this room, but freeing so much raw power, no matter the protections, Hogwarts wards will alert the Headmaster that a student was using accidental magic.

When the magical tornado, Harry’s power created in the middle of the room, stopped the boy collapsed his breathing was labored, he was sweating profusely, and tears run down his cheeks once more. Severus carefully lifted him up onto his arms before calling for his personal House Elf.

“Tipsy?” He called.

“What can Tipsy do for Master…?” The elf started to ask before her eyes fell on the room and she started to work righting everything up. “Tipsy made sure Little Master magic disappeared.” She told him, Severus thanked her, knowing full well she erased any trace of Harry’s magical signature in the room as well as cleaning up his mess.

“Can you pop us into my Office please? We have a detention to oversee.” Severus informed her.

“Tired.” Harry complained but soon they were in the potion master’s office and he place Harry on the chair in front of his own desk.

“You have to pretend Harry, there is no way Dumbledore will not know something powerful happened up there and even if he cannot know who did it, he will assume and come down to see if it was you.” Severus explained to him, putting a piece of parchment on his table and a quill in Harry’s hand.

Harry started writing random Potion ingredients name to make it look like he had been given this task as part of his punishment.

Severus had been right not two minutes later, Dumbledore was knocking on his office door, he casted a mild cooling charm at Harry to keep him awake and opened the door.

“Albus, what can I do to help you? As you know I am supervising detention right now.” Severus told him coldly, glaring at Harry from behind so the Headmaster wouldn’t think anything was amiss.

“Some powerful magic was cast on the second floor and I wanted to make sure Harry wasn’t involved, as we know many of his classmates are angry at him and I wouldn’t want their verbal jabs to have escalated.” Albus informed him.

“Harry hasn’t left my side since we left you, as you can see he is serving his detention.” Severus assured him. “Maybe Peeves played a prank on the castle again, you know he likes to startle Miss Warren into overflowing her bathroom.”

“I will ask Minerva to investigate.” Albus said encouraging Harry to behave before he left.

Severus and Harry waited for five more minutes to make sure that he wouldn’t come back before they moved into Severus’ quarters.

“There is a hidden door to the guests’ quarter.” Severus explained when Harry looked around and no one was there.

Severus push away one of the shelves and a painting of Salazar Slytherin appeared. He gave the man the password while Harry, who by now was so tired he was leaning on him, talked to the Basilisk present on the painting with its master.

“Oh Merlin!” Both Blacks sister exclaimed when they saw them enter the room they were all waiting in. “What happened to him?” Andromeda asked, already taking her wand out to answer her own question, which Severus allowed as he wanted to make sure Harry was alright.

“He blasted a room on the second floor.” Severus explained.

“He is fine, as fine as a young man can be when you add magical exhaustion to the physical one he was already suffering from before we had to meet with the headmaster.” Andromeda informed them, offering to levitate Harry as to release Severus from his charge, but Harry was holding firmly onto Severus’ robes and so the potion master let him sit next to him on his chair instead of with his newly appointed guardians on the couch, glaring at Lucius when he raised an eyebrow at Severus’ fate.

“He blasted a room? And Dumbledore didn’t say anything about it?” Draco asked once the adults had settled back down, the young Slytherin did not sound angry and Severus thought his parents must have explained what they thought of the situation to him already.

“He thinks Harry was in my office. But it will be investigated the damping wards were not strong enough to hide it from the Headmaster.” Severus told him.

“Dobby.” Harry mumbled and the eccentric elf popped into the room, holding his head up proudly while facing the Malfoys.

“What can Dobby do about it?” Draco asked dubious.

“Dobby will do nothing for little ex-master Draco.” Dobby affirmed before turning his back on Draco to talk to Harry. “Dobby used contingency, Great Harry Potter Sir's Twinsy play big prank on second floor. Dobby promise detention with Master Snapey if big prank, if little prank Mister Filch.”

“Thank you, Dobby.” Harry mumbled. “Notebook.”

 “Twinsy get notebook after detention.” Dobby nodded exuberantly.

“Wait! Detention with me is a reward?” Severus asked surprised.

“They like you.” Harry told him while still dosing off.

“Shouldn’t he be put to sleep? A nap might be good for him.” Narcissa suggested.

“Not alone.” Harry complained while cuddling closer to Severus, in case someone was thinking of taking him away.

“Can we talk about what is going on?” Andromeda asked watching Harry and Severus’ interaction carefully.

“Can I show them your paper?” Severus asked Harry who nodded.

“Ironclaw hid the important stuff.” Harry informed him. “Said Voldy would be mad.”

“We should all take a vow to make sure nothing will get out of this room.” Lucius suggested.

“Great Master Harry Potter Sir cast Serpent Tongue wards already.” Dobby who had stayed, probably not comfortable with leaving Harry with the Malfoys, informed them. “Everything secret.”

“He only talked to Salazar’s snake.” Severus affirmed.

“Basilisk guard secrets for Little Snakes in Hogwy only if Serpent Tongue.” Dobby informed them.

Severus had guessed that Harry’s Parselmouth abilities should have given him more power in the school than to simply open Salazar’s Secret Chamber but he didn’t know which one and Harry being a Gryffindor couldn’t be seen roaming the dungeons just to see if there was something interesting to be found.

Silent fell over the room while Severus made copies of the paper to give one to each of their guests.

“He said they are alive.” Harry whispered to him while they waited. “Not who they are, didn’t want to know before talking to Dumbledore.”

Severus nodded that he heard and made a note to inform Lucius as soon as possible. They had a child, probably among the Hogwarts students, as very few magical children did not attend, but as only Harry could decide to tell them who they were, they would have to wait to meet them.

“Why is half the parchment missing?” Narcissa finally asked calmy.

“We only had time to read up to the consorts’ part before calling you in.” Severus answered. “Ironclaw must have thought Harry should be the one to read the rest before any of us.”

“So, Potter is uncle Regulus?” Draco finally asked.

“No, Harry!” Harry protested.

“He is, and he is not Draco.” Lucius tried to explain. “He used to be Regulus but unless we find out exactly what ritual was used for his rebirth and if it allows it, he might not ever be again. Not that he should. Harry doesn’t have to revert back to Regulus if he doesn’t want to.”

“Will he become uncle Harry?” Draco wondered awkwardly.

“We have no way of knowing the answer, Draconis.” Narcissa was the one to answer. “Some Rebirth ritual only cleansed people from their magical corruption, other help regain a lost body, some do exactly as it says and leave you as innocent and unknowledgeable as the day you were born, some erase the person you were entirely. If the later was used then the bond existing between your father, Uncle Severus and Uncle Regulus doesn’t exist anymore. It doesn’t seem to be the case as it would not allow even goblins’ magic to recognize him as Regulus in this case. But one of the other can have the same effect on their bond.”

Draco nodded sagely, clearly lost in thoughts.

“And I will tell you what I told Harry, even if the bond was to form back when he reaches 16, we would not force him into a bonding once more only because we used to share one. If it was to happen, it will be a choice we would make together.” Severus assured him.

“If the Dark Lord comes back he would not agree, it would put all of you in great danger.” Draco said, fear clear in his voice.

“Voldy.” Harry mumbled and gestured around in the air making letters appear.

Harry, even though he was magically exhausted and shouldn’t do it, drew ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle’ into the air.

“He is on the parchment it says he magically adopted you that Halloween night.” Andromeda asked. “Is he the relative you were entrusted to?”

Harry shivered, and Severus hold him closer to himself, all the while shaking his head at Andromeda. Then Harry lifted is hand and the letters started to mingle creating the phrase: ‘I am Lord Voldemort’.

“That complicate things.” Narcissa commented making Harry chuckle.

“Slytherins.” Harry told her, and she nodded in acquiescent.

Severus couldn’t help but smile, Harry was right, Narcissa’s statement was such a Slytherin thing to say, downplaying all they would be juggling with for the next few months as if it would have been as easy as baking a cake if it hadn’t been for the Dark Lord’s involvement.

“I am sorry, I know that it might not be the time or place to ask but I have to know, did the parchment mention…” Andromeda started to ask but stopped herself looking at every person present but especially Draco. “I am sorry, I will wait for the answer.”

“Harry?” Severus asked hoping Harry was awake enough to understand what Andromeda was asking.

At Harry’s nod Severus explained. “The parchment mentions a child, but Harry didn’t have time to read their name, the simple knowledge of having his child taken from him, even though he was Regulus at the time, was what made him sick earlier.” A small sob could be heard, knowing it came from Harry, Severus started rubbing circles on his back again, it had worked on the bathroom floor after all. “He didn’t want to know their name before meeting Dumbledore so he only asked Ironclaw if they were alive, which they are.”

Several gasps were heard around the room when the news was delivered, but once again it was Draco who broke the silence.

“I have an older brother or sister?” Draco asked enthusiastically.

Draco had always asked Narcissa, Lucius and Severus why he couldn’t have siblings, unfortunately, although Lucius honored his father’s wishes for an heir and the magical contract signed on their wedding day, his proclivities and the grief he still felt for their missing mate, as well as the guilt he felt at betraying Severus by sleeping with Narcissa even once didn’t allow for that to happen.

Not that their marriage was a bad one, they were happy, and along the way became best friends with one another, after a while Narcissa, as stipulated on the contract could even have chosen to have a child with her lover if she so wished but it never happened.

“Yes, Dragon, it seems that you do.” Lucius told him beaming at his son’s enthusiasm.

“Who are they? When do I get to meet them?” Draco asked quickly when the adults stayed silent. “Wait they should be young enough to still be at Hogwarts. Merlin! What if they are Gryffindor? What if I was awful to them?”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Draco’s rapid questioning.

“Laugh all you want Potter…” Draco started to say but Harry interrupted him.

“Harry.” He told him.

“Very well Harry. They could be Slytherins and you could have been awful to them.” Draco retoured.

“No, it’s just you.” Harry said with a small smile that only Severus was able to see. “Plus, it’s Ron.”

“I know Weasley and I start almost every quarrel we have, sometimes it’s Granger, but my point still stands.” Draco argued. “Can Slytherins be allowed to prank Granger and Weasley?” He asked hopeful.

“Why?” Harry asked dubious.

“I think Draco would like to avenge the illegal contract they signed for you as it is both very disrespectful of you, more so with you being a family member, but it is also an insult to pureblood traditions.” Lucius explained.

“’kay.” Harry agreed with a nod.

“Dobby help little ex-master.” The elf stated and popped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I am still not telling who they are lol but they need time to adapt to the new situation first.  
> And no Severus and Harry will not always cuddle Harry is just really tired and doesn't want to be alone especially if they are going to talk about sad stuff.  
> Just as well Draco and Harry aren't going to become best friends over night.
> 
> Also I wouldn't mind pranks ideas because it was never my forte but I didn't want Draco and the rest of Slytherins to just go on a warpath and start cursing the annoying duo.


	4. Meet the Hufflepuff in the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Ted Tonks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really angsty Harry is depressed and think badly of himself...  
> I don't really know how to tag it so I will warn you here:
> 
> WARNING: Suicidal thoughts (though not really lets say mentioned), depression, multi-personalities troubles.

Harry was surprised to be laying down when he regained consciousness, not that at this point he thought any of the people surrounding him would mock him, but he couldn’t believe he had fell asleep and on Snape more likely.

He tried to move a hand discreetly to see if he was still leaning on his professor, because what he was laid on seemed a little too comfy and soft to be a human being, but his hand only encounters more soft and slightly warm fabric. He grunted and opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by green and silver. He wasn’t in the guests’ quarters living room anymore. He was in a bedroom, on a bed, that was still warm from someone else sleeping in there with him. He started wondering how he ended up here, the last conscious thought he had, had been how cute Draco was being, all excited, Slytherin mask forgotten, when he was speaking about his sibling. Harry really hoped, he’d had the courage to look at his parchment soon or the youngest Malfoy might explode. The thought made him smile, so he turned on his front to hide his face into the pillow, it wouldn’t do for any of his new guardians to find him smiling if they came to see him, he wouldn’t want for all those Slytherins to start questioning him.

“Draco thought you might wake up if he left you alone in the bed.” Harry heard coming from somewhere in the room and quickly looked up to know who it was coming from as he had never heard this voice before. “I am Ted Tonks, Andromeda’s husband.” The man informed him.

Harry tried to think of the previous day, but he didn’t remember the name being mentioned, come to think of it he didn’t remember having diner, or getting out of the living room either, he must have felt asleep while they talked and they moved him into a bedroom. Harry felt cold at the idea that they had left him alone anyway after he specifically asked them not to. When he started to shiver, he tightened the cover all around himself as if it could take away what he felt inside his body.

“Draco slept in here with you. He said they shouldn’t leave you alone, but didn’t want you to feel embarrassed waking up with one of the adults in your bed.” Mr. Tonks explained, making Harry feel a little better. “Though I think he just didn’t want to share his parents with you.”

“Sounds like Draco.” Harry agreed.

“I only met him yesterday so I wouldn’t know.” Mr. Tonks told him.

“Thought you said you were Andromeda’s husband.” Harry said, while trying to extract himself from his cover cocoon so he could sit to talk to the nice older man. “How come you never met Draco?”

“I am a Muggle-Born wizard, when Andromeda agreed to marry me, there was a huge scandal and she was disowned from the Black family, Narcissa was still in Hogwarts at the time and wasn’t allowed to talk to her older sister.” The man explained. “So I never got to meet Draco and Narcissa never met Nymphadora, though I guess she might have seen her at the ministry one day, my daughter his pretty recognizable.”

“You’re Tonks dad?” Harry asked. He had met the exuberant Auror along with Madam Bones at the Quidditch World Cup in the summer.

“I see you met her too.” Mr. Tonks said with a proud smile.

“She is hard to miss, she had bright green hair when I met her, she wanted to support the Irish team even though Madam Bones kept telling her she was not allowed to do so on official business.” Harry said with a soft chuckle.

“That would be her.” Mr. Tonks said.

“Mr. Tonks…?” Harry started to ask.

“Ted, please.” Ted interrupted him.

“Harry.” He said and hold up his hand politely, waiting for the man to shake it before going on. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but why did they sent you to wake me up?”

“Oh, I wasn’t sent to wake you, only to make sure you were not left alone as you seem to have asked not to be.” Ted explained. “Draco was adamant that someone came and sit with you after he woke up, he was also worried you might not wake up, as you slept for a long time.”

Harry blushed but thanked him anyway.

“I am the only one awake anyway.” Ted admitted. “Not that it’s really early.” He said casting a _tempus_ to show Harry that it was almost 10 am. “But last night was pretty intense for everyone apparently and from what I gathered, after you and Draco went to bed, the adults seemed to think it was a good idea to finish their night drinking and talking late into the morning about everything and nothing. I only came through this morning and found Narcissa and Andromeda in one room and I guess Lucius and Severus retired in the potion master’s quarter because I couldn’t find them anywhere.” The older man told him, amusement showing on his face. 'This man clearly never was a Slytherin', Harry couldn’t help but think.

“Did someone explain to you what happened?” Harry asked playing with the soft sheet in his hands to distract himself. He didn’t really want to be the one to explain any of it.

“Draco said Andromeda and the Malfoys were required to come over after the Headmaster screwed up, they will need to take care of you this year, and probably later on if they can swing it.” Ted recited.

“Oh! I didn’t know they wanted to do that.” Harry said but Ted brushed it off as if it was not important.

“My young nephew also told me there is a secrecy ward on those quarters and he couldn’t explain more, I was hoping you would be willing to.” Ted asked enthusiastically.

“Hum! I don’t know you.” Harry told him.

“That’s okay you don’t have to say anything.” Ted told him with a shrug.

“No, I mean, you’re Andromeda’s husband you should probably know.” Harry affirmed. “But I never met you before, who’s to say you are who you say you are, and if everyone is still asleep and Draco had never met you either I have no way of knowing for sure.”

“You are very smart Harry.” Ted praised him. “How about a vow, that would tell you I am who I say I am, I do not want to wake Dromeda unless it’s really important.”

“I don’t know anything about vows. Hermione says they can kill you if you do them wrong.” Harry said alarmed that the man would die because of him.

“Is your friend Hermione a Slytherin?” Ted asked him an eyebrow raised.

“A Gryffindor with big Ravenclaw tendencies.” Harry said shaking his head at the idea of Hermione being stuck with the Slytherin.

“Well she isn’t entirely wrong but there is no doing a vow wrong, simply choosing your wording poorly. For exemple if I was to take a vow that I never met you before today; I would probably die. Although it would be true in the way that I never was introduced to you before I did it myself this morning, I saw you once before, briefely, when your parents came with toddler you to an order’s meeting. If I had vowed that I was never introduced to you, I would be fine, magic wouldn’t punish me and you would be left to think I never saw you before, which we now know isn’t the entire truth.” Ted explained.

“Oh, so how would you world your vow so I know who you are?” Harry asked him.

“Well although my Slytherin wife taught me to word everything the right way, I am staying a Hufflepuff at heart so I would simply state the truth. I would take a vow that I am Theodore Albert Tonks, Husband of Andromeda Tonks née Black, and father to Nymphadora Druella Tonks. Do you wish for something more?” Ted asked and Harry shook his head so the man proceeded to take his vow.

After watching the magic of the vow settle on the older man, Harry proceeded to tell him everything that happened since he started to write to Snape this summer. He hadn’t planned to tell him this much but he needed to speak to someone, and somehow he felt like he couldn’t do it with Severus anymore, not knowing if the man would revert back to hating him for not being Regulus anymore, or being too nice because he saw Regulus in him now instead of James. The only thing Harry was certain of was that he had lost all chances for Snape to ever see Harry, just Harry, as he had hoped would happen after their tentative truce over the summer.

“Harry?” Ted asked when Harry fell silent not realizing he did so in the middle of a sentence.

“All I ever wanted was to be Harry, just Harry. To the Dursley, I am a freak, to my teachers at the muggle school, I was a delinquent and a liar because it’s what the Dursley had told them, to the wizards and witches, I am the Boy-Who-Lived, even my friends sometimes just see me as that. Ron, when we first met didn’t ask what classes I was excited about or which house I wanted to end up in as he did others, he asked about my scar. Hermione, knows more about my parents than I ever did because of all the books she read and never misses a chance to remind me of this fact. I guess only Neville see me as a real person and tries to get to know Harry, but it is because he, too, lost his parents to the war and tries not to make me think about it as he doesn’t like to think about it himself.” Harry told him before adding quietly. “And now I am not even Harry anymore.”

“No!” Ted told him firmly. “You shouldn’t think that way. What makes you Harry is everything that you lived through since your birth, may it be a rebirth, to now, not your past. If there was a way to bring Regulus back and you wanted it to happen, it would not make you Regulus more than a piece of parchment does it now. The person they lost would never come back the same way he was, no matter what they tried. He would have your memories and with it some of your personality traits, as well as he would have his own loss to get over. You may not be Harry Potter, but you’re are not Regulus Black either, you are just Harry, a young man who is the sum of both his past life and his present.” Ted told him. “You were muggle raised, weren’t you?” Harry nodded. “Then think of it as a witness protection program, changing name and sometimes faces so you wouldn’t be killed by the bad guys doesn’t make you an entirely new person, you just have to build on who you were and create an all new you.”

“I think, it will take time for me to agree with you, but I understand it better.” Harry admitted. Ted was right, Harry knew it, but it didn’t mean he still did not feel bad for not being Regulus when so many people were missing him, no one but those who were waiting for him to kill a man, no matter how dark he was, would miss Harry if he disappeared.

“Harry?” Ted interrupted his mussing again. “Before we keep going I should tell you I am a licensed Mind Healer my healer vow wouldn’t allow me to repeat anything that you tell me to them if you wanted to be one of my patient.”

“I think…” Harry said before thinking it over. He knew he had to find someone to talk it over with, someone who would be able to listen to him without judging or wishing he would be more like someone he was not. “I would like that Healer Tonks thank you, but I don’t think I am ready yet.” Harry admitted. Too much had happened in a short span of time and he was used to be forced to process through everything on his own, he wouldn’t even know how to begin talking it over with Ted.

“There is something I would like to talk to you about.” Ted told him after he let some time in silence pass. “If I may?” Harry nodded. “I know you said you are not ready to look into more of the parchment, and that is your right, but I would like to point out that since you learned about Regulus and all that it involved the only Hogwarts student you’ve seen had been Draco, and Severus already assured you he was not your son. I will not force you to do anything, but I would like for you to think it over while you are staying with us in here for the weekend.” Once again Harry nodded so Ted continued on. “Come Monday, you will have to go to classes and to the Great Hall and be surrounded by all the students, are you going to be able to see past them and not wonder who is the child mentioned or are you going to obsess over it looking in little details in everyone including students who would be too young just, so you would know for sure?”

“Oh God, I’ll have to see all of them.” Harry suddenly realized. Ted was right. Even now, alone in his bedroom with the man, when he thought about his friends he was trying to find feature or personally traits that would tell him if they were Lucius or Severus’s child as he had no memory of Regulus and couldn’t base his perusing solely on a slightly different looking Sirius.

“Harry!” Ted yelled at him, making Harry realize he started to panic and his magic was getting out of control.

“It’s just…” Harry started to say but stopped himself. What had he been thinking? He was an awful person. The child was a human being just like him and they have a family and the all time they had been in Dumbledore’s presence at the binding he kept thinking… No, he couldn’t think that. How could he have even entrertained the idea that someone, whether they are one of his friend or not, who was essentially his child, should have been used as Harry Potter instead of him. How could he have thought that Regulus would probably be better dead then as a de-aged Harry Potter and still wish whoever did this to him had used the baby they already had, instead of taking over Regulus’ life. The man had probably volunteered so they would leave his baby alone.

Ted watched incredulous as Harry started to trash the room in a pure show of power, the others in the quarters must have felt too it because he heard them enter the room in a panic just before Harry disappeared into thin air, not even leaving behind the little pop sound apparating away made.

“What happened?”, “Where did he go?”, “What did you do?” Was heard all at once and ted didn’t know how to answer any of this question, he didn’t know Harry would react that way, he had been distressed and depressed when they talked, and maybe a little anxious when he asked about Monday, but he did not think it would lead to such a display, not that he could have anticipate anyone apparating from inside the castle, it was supposed to be impossible to do.

“I don’t know.” Ted finally admitted. “We were talking about everything, and although he will need a lot of time to assimilate everything it was going well, but then I reminded him that one of the other student was… I guess they are his child and he started to panic, but I do not know why, he already knew about the child and he said Draco already said it had to be one of the students.”

“Where could he be?” Severus asked clearly worried. “Two times in a row there is no way Dumbledore isn’t going to think Harry did it again.”

“What happened?” Draco asked from behind them having just reentered the quarters after a shower and a change of clothes.

“Good timing Dragon!” Narcissa praised him. “You need to get your wand out and start casting random stuff into the bedroom.”

“Wouldn’t that wake Harry?” Draco asked dubious.

“Something happened Draco we will explain later, for now, we feel like the Headmaster will come over soon and we need for you to take the blame for destroying the bedroom and for it to be believable. Then we need to find Harry before the old fool.” Lucius explained to him.

And so, Draco casted spells after spells in the room to make it look like he had a duel with Harry, he would be blame for it, but between his parents’ presence and the guests’ quarters technically not being the school’s jurisdiction when it came to punishment he knew he didn’t risk expulsion for fight with the Golden Gryffindor.

In the meantime, Harry landed in the only place he knew he would find unconditional comfort in his moment of distress, even if he wasn’t aware of having left Ted alone in the dungeons, the twins room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes in the next chapter Harry will finally be out of the Slytherins' quarters though it doesn't mean his mood is going to get any better... 
> 
> If you have an idea of how I should tag this depressing chapter please enlighten me, I have none. (FYI I put Additional warnings in Author notes)


	5. The twin saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the twins for comfort
> 
>  
> 
> Although it's Lee's, George's and Fred's POV and I don't think Harry even gets a word out... unless you count 'no'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think any warning are necessary for this chapter unless you have something against the twins dating boys, or the twins dating the same person ... but there is no details it's simply mentioned.

Lee had just come out of the bathroom, where he had enjoyed a fun shower with his twin boyfriends, when his good mood crashed down.

“Guys come in here right now!” He ordered, yelling back toward the bathroom, that fortunately as the only males Gryffindor in their year they didn’t have to share with anyone else. “Harry came for a visit.” He added before sliding under his bed.

Lee really liked Harry. The younger Gryffindor was one of the rare few who knew he was dating both twins and not just George like they had told the rest of Hogwarts and he didn’t seem to care, often enough he even tried to encourage them to come out, reminding them that they had true friends who didn’t care and that if they were happy it was all that mattered, but Harry was also friend with a house elf and a goblin, and no matter that neither Lee nor the twins cared for his Savior’s title, he did survive the killing curse, in short term Harry was an exception to the rule and his opinion, although more important to them than their families’ could be, would never apply to the rest of the Wizarding World. The twins really wanted for their prank shop idea to work and their relationship could jeopardize that goal. Lee simply refused to let it happen.

So yeah, Lee really liked Harry, but his impromptu visits not so much. They had taken to hide and lock away any fragile or decorative elements inside their bedroom, but they couldn’t do anything about the school books laying around on their beds and nightstands. It wasn’t as if Harry ever freaked out on schedule.

“Harry?” Fred asked as he came into the room running, with only his underpants on as they had been putting on clothes when Lee called for them, behind him George was putting on his shirt. The twins expertly avoided the books, parchment, and dirty clothes fly around the youngest teen. Part of it came from their Quidditch training, but they mostly were used to dodging Harry’s accidental magic by now.

The first time it had happened the twins had been surprised. It was in their 3rd year, they were awaken in the middle of the night by crashing sounds coming from all around the room, none of them remembered planning to prank the people who had stayed for the Winter Holidays, since only their brothers and Harry had stayed behind in the tower, so, they wondered for a few second what could be happening before they heard a grunt, after that they were out of the bed in seconds, wands in hand only to find Harry in the middle of their room crying. The room, hadn’t exactly been tidy before they went to bed but by now it looked as if a tornado had come through and ruined everything.

It took a couple more of Harry’s visits for them to notice that whenever something was troubling him he always seemed to end up in their room instead of his. After the all Quirrell disaster, Harry started having panic attacks and nightmares, he would end up in their room in the middle of the night more and more. At some point Lee offered Harry his bed, on a daily basis, as only sleeping near the twins seemed to prevent the nightmares but McGonagall had caught them and sent Harry back to his dorm.

They still didn’t know what had happened that first night, not that they ever asked, or how Harry seemed to always come into their room even when they put wards and charms on the door to have some privacy. Not that they cared, Harry seemed to have a knack to avoid potentially embarrassing moments when coming to them. What really worried them was that it seemed to happen more and more often as the years passed.   

“Come on you catch, I talk.” George told his brother, avoiding a book flying toward his head and placing himself in the safe zone around of Harry. He waited for Fred to be close enough and started to speak about their day so far, waking up, kissing Lee good morning, going to breakfast, pranking Ron for being a git and telling everyone Harry hadn’t slept in his bed again, applauding Neville when he told Ron to sod off, coming back to their room… Really everything and anything to keep Harry’s attention on him while Fred grab him in a bear hug effectively trapping Harry in his arms for the time being.

It took them a few tries to know what would work but after a long talk with Harry and then a quick letter to Charlie of all people, their older brother had explained that Dragons who were used to live in a cave were always easier to calm down if they were either returned to it or constricted as opposed to any other who would try to burn them down if they ever tried to trap them somewhere. Knowing about Harry’s cupboard, having seen it for themselves over the summer that year, they tried that on Harry and the young wizard calmed down immediately.

The tornado of raw power creating chaos in their room stopped as it usually did, and Harry started crying as he usually did, but this was different. Harry usually came to them terrified of a nightmare, angry at someone, usually either Malfoy, Ron or Snape, or simply looking lost, although this last one the twins knew how to plan for, it usually happened around family events, Halloween, Christmas, the night of the last feast of the year. This time was different Harry was devastated, he looked like his heart had been broken, but as with everything Harry seemed to be affected more intensely, at least as long as he was alone with the twins, and occasionally Lee.

The twins knew Harry would have told them if he had been dating, or even thinking about dating, anyone so it couldn’t be a broken heart, unless Hermione had decided to follow Ron’s footsteps and betray him, but Hermione had gone to Hogsmeade immediately after breakfast and it was too early for her to have been back yet. They had no idea where Harry had spent the night, McGonagall had simply told the Gryffindors that he had to stay away from the tower for the weekend and would be back on Monday, they didn’t need to worry, they had assumed it had something to do with the tournament.

“Harry can you tell us what happened?” Fred finally asked from behind Harry not releasing the young wizard just yet but nodding at George that he could help Lee get out from under his bed.

Harry shook his head violently.

“Do you want to just cry it out?” George asked him, Lee knew better than to talk, it never ended well for any of them.

Harry shook his head once more at first but then stopped just as quickly before nodding. Lee grabbed his outer robes and went for the door, George grabbed his hand and went with him kissing him deeply before letting him get outside. Harry loved Lee and thought he was great for the twins, but whenever he had one of his episodes he seemed to believe their boyfriend was a danger to them and Lee invariably ended up in the infirmary, once Harry would feel a little more like himself they would call him back as he seemed to be the only to be able to cheer the younger wizard up after the twins calmed him.

In the meantime, Fred led Harry to their bed to cuddle the teen, if Harry wanted to cry it out, it was fine with them, they had nothing planned for the day and even if they did they would still stay with Harry if he needed them, not that they would tell him that.

George dragged the cover over them and laid on Harry’s other side snuggling closer to them as to make sure Harry knew they were both here with him. They stayed like that until lunch, Harry still hadn’t calm down and the twins refused to give him a Calming Draught without knowing if he already took something before coming to them. They didn’t want to take Harry to Mrs. Pomfrey either, the last time she told them that Dumbledore ordered her not to help Harry if he wasn’t physically hurt, he told her it was a security measure to protect his private life in case someone came in on them while she was discussing private matters with him, but it still was wrong. They only had one choice left. Professor Snape. The man would know if it was okay to give something to Harry, he might even know what happened the day before to keep Harry away from the tower since all the heads of house had disappeared at the same time as him.

“Dobby?” Fred called calmly.

“Dobby has calming draught for Great Harry Potter Sir.” Dobby explained when he arrived, handing them the potion without explanation.

Fred shrugged, took it, and proceeded to try and coax Harry into taking it. After all Dobby had never purposefully tried to hurt Harry, he had hurt him several times in an attempt to save his life, but it wasn’t meant to just injure him.

The only problem was that Harry hated being medicated when he was in one of his moods and Fred had troubles getting him to drink the potion, the vial even ending up broken in his hands when Harry told him ‘no’.

“Dobby get another?” The little elf asked unsure.

“No, it’s okay. Do you know where he was before he came in?” George asked.

“Dobby knows.” The elf said nodding. “Harry Potter being with ex-Master Malfoys and Healer Master Tonks. They be Harry Potter Sir guardian now.” He explained.

“Oh shit.” George said looking at Fred wide eyes. “You don’t think they told him, do you?”

“No!” Fred affirmed. “He would have been here earlier if it was the case, he must have been with them all night.”

“Master Snapey ask if Harry Potter going to be okay.” Dobby told them.

“Snape was with them?” Fred asked Dobby.

“Master Harry Potter sir be having great talk with Snake family, and little snake, he sad because Hufflepuff ask too much question.” Dobby told them clearly mad at whoever that Hufflepuff was.

“Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!” George kept saying, not helping Harry calm down at all. “He is so going to kill us.”

“What did yous do?” Dobby asked raising an absent eyebrow.

“Can you pop us to them?” Fred asked before adding. “Quickly.”

Dobby looked at them intensely before nodding snapping his fingers he popped them in the middle of the Slytherin’s guests’ quarter with Harry falling on top of them to make sure he didn’t hurt himself.

“Wealseys?” Malfoy immediately asked. “Why on earth aren’t you wearing clothes?”

Fred couldn’t help but roll his eyes, first because Malfoy junior’s priorities were really weird, second because Dobby could have spelled clothes on them before dumping them in the middle of a Slytherins Alumni reunion.

“Dobby!” George complained, and clothes were spelled on them.

Neither of the twins had relinquished their hold on Harry and so, they were forced to stay in a mingled pile on the floor.

“We can’t calm him down.” George informed the people around them. “He broke the vial of Calming Draught before we could give it to him.”

“As he been crying the whole time?” Snape asked. Though the twins knew it was him only because they were used to his voice as they couldn’t see anyone but little Malfoy.

“No, he destroyed our room first.” Fred admitted. They had an agreement with Harry this year, he had told them they could speak to Snape if they needed help getting him out of his episode but only if they didn’t tell him how often it happened. They had asked why now when he never agreed to adult help other than Bill or Charlie before, and he admitted to having come to some kind of a truce with their potion professor.

 “Dumbledore is going to have a fit.” A new male voice stated.

“No, it’s okay Bill taught us a spell to keep it quiet.” George explained. After all, Dobby must be trusting those people to leave them with a distraught Harry and no explanation.

“I want you to teach it to me when we are done.” Snape told them and as it didn’t sound like a request the twins didn’t object.

Harry’s sobs had seemed to lessen when they got into the room, but he must only have had trouble breathing because of the magical mean of transport because they only redouble after a little while.

“Dobby said a Hufflepuff did something to him.” Fred offered when people around them started to ask question all at once.

“I did not.” A third male voice objected. “He disappeared before I could try to calm him down.”

“Yeah he does that.” Fred mumbled. “A little help?”

A quick spell later the twins were still holding on a crying Harry but they were sitting upright and able to see everyone in the room.

“So, who upset him? And about what?” George asked the assemble of people.

Harry tried to protest by shaking his head violently, but George shushed him. “Shh! It’s okay Harry, we know you don’t like to talk about it, but it’s been two hours, so you don’t have a choice anymore.”

Harry let out a loud sob before nodding and burying his face into Fred’s neck. The later taking this opportunity to start rubbing circles on his young friend’s back in the hope that it would finally sooth him.

“Hum! Let see.” Malfoy Jr. started. “Yesterday he learned that Dumbledore could have taken him out of the tournament but did nothing.” Surprisingly for everyone the twins only nodded at that, as if it was no news to them but instead of explaining they gestured for him to keep going. “Mom and auntie Dromeda are going to be his guardian from now on.”

“How did that happen?” Georges asked. Once more the twins didn’t seem surprise only curious as to how a Malfoy was able to take guardianship over the Boy-who-lived.

“An identity confirmation test from the Goblins.” Snape answered eyeing them closely and glaring at them when they exchanged a knowing look. “What do you know that we don’t? And you better start talking now before I put you in detention with Filch until the end of the year.” He threatened them.

“What kind of identity test was it? Did it just tell him his name or were there other stuff on it?” The twins asked still not explaining anything.

“It was a complete one.” Snape told them hoping that they would finally explain themselves even by accident.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” George kept saying while observing Harry still nestled in his brother’s arm. Their younger friend didn’t seem mad at them, maybe it wasn’t as bad as they thought, maybe the test wasn’t a complete one like Snape thought and Harry still didn’t know. Knowing how much the goblins liked Harry, the chance of that happening was very small.

“Explain yourself or I will hex you until you are a crying mess next to Potter, am I clear?” Malfoy Sr. told them.

Fred and George nodded in unison, looked at one another, took a deep breath and started to explain, they hoped Dobby had told Lee he could come back to their room because they would be there for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will the twins explain? Do the Slytherins already have all the intel that will be shared? How comes the twins know Harry's identity test would upset him?


	6. The Savior's Twins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins talk to Harry's new guardians (and spouses and child... there is a lot of people in Harry's life suddenly...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI it is not the only thing they have to say to those people but it will take a few chapters for them to explain everything they know ...  
> And the twins know a lot... 
> 
> Also I know that sometimes I wrote Snape, sometime I wrote Severus, it is mostly the twins POV and they think of them all by their first name except when it's about something that is related to the School or Snape is snapping at them lol

Fred and George didn’t really know if they should tell the assemble of Slytherins, plus a Hufflepuff, everything they knew about Harry, but they also knew their Potion Professor well enough to guess that he would not hesitate to force _Veritaserum_ down their throat, if it could keep Harry safe, so they started to talk. And as to not aggravated their audience, they did not use the twins speak they liked to annoy people with so much.

“To understand everything, you have to know how we came to our conclusion first, so it might take some time for you to have all of your answers. You may ask questions but if it will be explained at a later time we will tell you to wait.” Fred started to explain.

“To understand what happened the first time we met Harry you have to have a little background story. So, first as you all know Mom and Dad like to take us through the Muggle entry for our first train ride on the Hogwarts express.” George told them.

“I don’t understand why. It’s full of muggles.” Draco complained.

“It’s a right of passage, just like getting a wand or a familiar, it shows that we are growing up, plus walking up to wall is fun.” George informed him, and Draco nodded sagely.

“So yes, every time one of us came to Hogwarts for their first year we came through the muggle side.” George kept going. “But we were too little to come with Bill the first time and with the rest of us being so young, Dad had been the one to take him, without even taking Charlie with since he had to go to work after that and the war was still in full bloom. We managed to tag along on Charlie’s first year, since Modlyshort was gone, but only after giving up all the contraband we had in our room as a bargain.”

“What kind of contraband can 5 years old offer?” Andromeda wondered aloud. After all she knew how old the twins had been when Charlie entered his first year has it had been Nymphadora’s first year also.

“You never met the twins, did you?” Severus asked her amused.

“Lots.” Fred simply answered. He had resigned himself into doing this, but it didn’t mean they wanted it to take all day, they shouldn’t have allowed questions to be asked.

“So, after going with Charlie we bargained to go with them every year, we liked to slip stuff into their trunks before they left with the train, and Percy liked to read their books until the last possible moment, until it was his turn to go and then he would only give them back after the Welcome Feast.” George went back to telling their story. “All of this to say that we have roughly 12 years of Hogwarts Express platform experience behind us, which makes us safe in tell you that Harry’s first time wasn’t normal.”

“First, he was on the muggle side, even though we had been told time and time again that he was trained as a wizard, but since at that time we didn’t know who he was it was not what surprised us, he was on the muggle side, without a teacher or any adult in sight. Second, he didn’t even know how to find the platform 9 ¾ or how to get to it.” Fred explained. “Third, once on the other side, we offered to help him load his trunk into the train, which he agreed to by thanking us individually. Which we thought was luck, because Mom had given our name when we told her he was Fred and I was George before going through the barrier. So, we tried to do the same to him, but he just laughed at us and told us that it was a funny trick and walked away from us. Later on, at the Gryffindor table after the sorting he was sitting next to Percy talking about the ghosts when he asked me to pass on one of the plates, we tried again as he only said Fred, so George gave him what he asked for but he said: “Thank you George” even Percy couldn’t keep from showing how surprised he was.”

“No one had ever been able to identify us before, that’s why we turned it into a game rather than being offended by it when we were old enough to understand that we looked alike and people didn’t do it out of care.” George told him, with a little hurt still lingering in his voice from the time they had thought their family didn’t care which one of the twin would come when called only that one did.

“We won’t tell you how he does it, he explained to us some physical differences that we weren’t even aware of and other things that are solely his to disclose.” Fred informed them when he saw that Snape and Little Malfoy were about to ask how Harry did it.

“Fine!” Snape told them. “Back to the story.”

“So, first year went great, little Harry made it to the Quidditch team and we were able to keep a closer eye on him without being caught doing it.” Fred said. “That’s when we started to notice that he wouldn’t undress in the locker room with the rest of us, always coming down to the pitch in uniform and coming back up to the tower the same way, at first we thought he didn’t know it was for the all team so we explained it to him, but he kept doing it, after the first match we knew he wouldn’t have a choice as we have to leave our equipment in the locker to be checked for spells and other enhancements, or cheating stuff.”

“Except Harry ends up in the infirmary after almost every game.” Draco followed their thought with a sight.

“Exactly.” Fred and George chorused.

“Why would you want to see an undressed first year so bad for anyway?” Ted asked.

“It’s not so much that we wanted to see him naked, more that we didn’t like that he would have something to hide, we didn’t care what it was as long as we knew about it.” Fred told him offended at what the man was alluding at.

“Anyway, we ended up knowing what it was the first time he ended up in our dorm in the middle of the night, crashing half our room in the meantime, he must have seen or heard something really upsetting but he wouldn’t talk to us about it, though he did agree to cuddles, to help calm him down, like the ones that aren’t working now.” George explained.

“He does that a lot, doesn’t he?” Severus asked, having come to the conclusion, between the knowledge of this behavior having started in first year and William, giving the twins a ward to hide it from the staff and Hogwarts.

The twins simply nodded their answer.

Harry had calmed down, probably too tired to keep brawling like he had been doing for the previous two hours, but tears were still rolling down his cheeks and he would try to snuggle closer to the teens with everything they said proving to them that he was listening even though he wasn’t reacting outright.

“What we noticed that night, was that we could literally feel his bones through his clothes while we kept him between us for the night.” Fred informed them and watched as three spells hit Harry’s back simultaneously, Severus’, Andromeda’s, and Ted’s, the three of them retrieving the parchments that were rapidly forming from what the Twins assume were diagnostic spells.

“Read it later, it’s not that it’s not relevant but I can assure you that Harry won’t want to be there when you do, Bill tried to stick him to a chair when he casted his and it did not end up well for the chair.” George informed them quickly.

The three of them, nodded and waited for the remaining three to agree as well before asking for the twins to go on.

“By the summer that year…” George started.

“What happened to the rest of First year?” Draco interrupted them. “The first Quidditch match was before the Christmas break we are missing over half the year.”

“We said we would explain how we came to know what we know not that we would tell you everything we know about Harry.” Fred growled at him.

“Dragon, we can always ask questions afterward if we need to, or you can ask Harry, but we need to know what is wrong with Harry first.” Narcissa told her son calmly, making Draco agree to not interrupt anymore.

“So, summer of second year?” Ted reminded them of.

“That summer we kept thinking about Harry, we knew something was wrong about the way he was treated at his summer place and we had heard him ask Dumbledore if he could stay at Hogwarts for the summer only to be denied. So, we planned to go and kidnap him if we had to. We only needed to find out where he was first since Ron had forgotten to ask before the end of term.” George told them, still a little irritate at Ron’s carelessness.

“Wait, you found him? Without his address? How is that even possible? Isn’t there a bloodward and some other strong protecting wards on his relatives’ property to keep him safe from Death Eaters?” Lucius asked letting his pureblood mask fall in the face of such appealing news. Two third year had found the precious savior to kidnap him on a whim? 

“That’s what Bill asked us too when he came home for a few days only to find Harry helping Mom prepare breakfast.” Fred exclaimed.

“Mean Bill.” Harry mumbled sleepily.

“Healers’ spells aren’t mean Harry, we already talked about it.” George said laughing at their cuddling friend softly.

“What made William cast those spells at Harry?” Andromeda asked.

“Well, when we went to retrieve Harry, he had bars on his window to keep him and Hedwig in, and deadbolts on his door that could only be opened from the outside…” George answered before Draco interrupted him again.

“Deadbolt _s_ as in several?” He asked paling at the idea of what his former enemy had been through.

“I didn’t stop to count them but there must have been at least 5 or 6.” Fred told him with a nod.

“7.” Harry mumbled.

“Why, in Merlin’s name, have 7 deadbolts on anything, isn’t one enough?” Draco asked before Severus cuffed the back of his head.

“Think before you speak.” The dour man told him.

“No, I mean, I know there should be none and the only time Mother and Father restrict me to my room they tell a House Elf to inform them if I leave but don’t ward me inside, I just… I can’t get my mind around the concept.” Draco explained before his mother hugged him.

“Neither can we, Dragon, neither can we.” Narcissa cajoled him with.

“Oh Dragon, how cute.” The twins cooed at the same time.

“If you tell anyone about this, I will reveal everything I know about Harry.” Draco informed them with a scowl.

“No, you won’t.” Was heard from several voices around the room.

“Even we know you won’t.” Fred told him. “We can feel the secrecy ward on the room or we wouldn’t say anything.” He pointed out.

“Plus, we know you have been taunting him about the cupboard he grew up in because you overheard Ron talking about it, but I think you believed it was just a ploy.” George said, making Draco pale even further.

“You mean … It was true? Why would Ron tell me about such a thing? I swear I thought he was just trying to make me leave Harry alone.” Draco promised.

“Unfortunately, it is more complicated than that, but we can come back to that later.” George told him.

“And yes, the cupboard is true, it is where I found his trunk with all his school stuff when we went to rescue him, as well as a drawing on the wall saying: ‘Harry’s Bedroom’” Fred corroborated.

“Back to William’s intervention, why did you involve him? Surely when you told your parents what was going on they called the Aurors, or at least Dumbledore.” Severus asked dreading the answer.

“We told Mom as soon as we came home with Harry, but Ron was already stuffing his face with breakfast by the time she stopped berating us for taking the fly car out, and he never said what he saw, so she chose to believe we were trying to play a prank on her, even berated Harry for following in our footsteps.” George explained sadly.

“When Bill came home a few days later, we pulled him aside and told him everything, we needed him to check on Harry to see if he needed healing, because we didn’t think it was normal for him to refuse to play Quidditch with us, or to be half asleep during the day. Of course, at the time we didn’t know he had nightmares about Quirrell as well as several healing injuries that were keeping him up at night, it’s not like Ron had told anyone that Harry was waking up screaming in the middle of the night.” Fred told them.

“What happened with Quirrell? The Board couldn’t get a straight answer from Dumbledore at the time, just that everything had been fixed and that he needed to find a new Defense teacher for the next term.” Lucius asked backed up by Ted.

“We don’t know, Harry refuses to talk about anything that gives him nightmares, which seem to include all his yearly adventure and more, he just says he is okay and then distract whoever is asking.” Fred admitted.

“Charlie came close to an answer once, when they were talking about the dragon they had to smuggle out of Hogwarts in first year but when Harry realized what he was doing he refused to speak to him for two days.” George told them.

“Ah, ah.” Draco exclaimed. “Told you they had a dragon.” He said proudly.

“Yes, I will give back the points you lost and explain to the house that we learned you were in the right.” Severus said as an apology. “The second part is pending on Harry releasing the secrecy on this information, so I can tell them.” He reminded Draco.

“That’s all I ask.” Draco conceded.

“So, you managed somehow to get Harry from his safehouse without anyone even caring about how you did it, or why you had to do it, or even noticing he was missing, and you got your brother to take a look at Harry. Isn’t William working for Gringotts? Why didn’t he take Harry to see them when he realized what was going on?” Narcissa asked them.

“Well, you see…” George started and trailed off.

“Spill it already.” Snape snapped at them.

“It was a weird trip to Diagon that year, first we lost Harry because he had never used the floo before and somehow ended up in Knockturn alley, second he was pratically kidnapped by Lockhart in the middle of the bookshop, then Dad fought with Lord Malfoy, all in all we didn’t even make it close to the bank that year, Mom had Harry’s key and that was all that was needed at the time, Harry had even told her that he had enough spare change to last for the year when she asked him if he needed something special before we left the house so, we couldn’t use that excuse to drag him there.” George explained.

“After that everyone knows how the year went, people got called names, some got petrified, Baby Malfoy was being a major ass because Harry had a new cool power.” Fred explained smiling.

“Hey!” Draco cried out offended at being called Baby Malfoy.

“Well it is kind of true, you are even the one who started those rumors about Harry being the heir of Slytherin.” Fred reminded him.

“Aren’t rumors if it’s true.” Draco said without thinking only to be cuffed on the head once more.

“That’s okay, we already knew.” Fred assured the others.

“You know too much.” Andromeda noticed aloud.

“Are you going to cut us into potion ingredients?” George asked but couldn’t stop laughing before she answered.

“Why didn’t Harry know if you did?” Lucius wondered. “For that matter why didn’t you tell him?”

“We were coming to that.” Fred told him firmly.

“We all know how the year went, but what you might not know is that Harry was actually hearing the Basilisk all year long, as it was going through the pipes all around the castle, and it was driving him a little batty.” George told them

“WHAT BASILISK?” came from all around them making Harry jump in his half-asleep state.

“Shhh!” George ordered.

“Slytherin monster was a very big, very old Basilisk, all we manage to get from Ginny was that Harry killed it with a sword and that Fawkes was the one who got them out of there.” Fred explained.

“There was a live basilisk in the school? Around children?” Narcissa asked at the same time as Severus mumbled, “There is a basilisk corpse in the school?”

“Priorities people!” George scowled them like disobedient children. “The monster is dead and yes, it is still in the chamber, which only a parselmouth can open as far as Ron told us.” George explained.

“I always wondered. How did they know the monster had Miss Weasley with it?” Snape asked no one in particular.

“This is where the story becomes interesting. And stuff Harry isn’t aware off are revealed.” Fred told them mischievously.

“Well go on what are you waiting for?” Severus urged them on.

George looked at Harry anxiously before talking a deep breath only for Fred to take over the story telling.

“Once the all mess was done, Ron couldn’t stop bragging about how he knew Ginny was the one who had been taken even before he heard McGonagall tell it to the other teachers.” Fred explained. “They were not spying on you.” He quickly added for Snape’s benefit. “They were on their way to talk to Professor McGonagall about Hermione when they stumbled on the message on the wall and the teachers talking about it.”

“That’s were they got the idea of taking Lockhart with them, since he had explained to us that he knew what to do.” Severus said absentmindedly.

“Probably, we don’t know the whole story, only what Ron would brag about, and what Ginny mumbles in her sleep.” George admitted.

“The siblings’ bond would have allowed him to know Ginny was in danger, so he might not be bragging.” Andromeda told them.

“What’s that?” Draco asked curious.

“Well, it is not something well known since most pureblood families only have one child, but brothers and sisters are connected by a bond that allows us to protect our siblings when they are danger or when they simply require comfort.” Narcissa explained. “It is similar to the parental bond that allowed me to know when you were awake even if I was on the other side of the manor when you were little.”

“Unfortunately, it also works to a certain extend when the _crutiatus curse_ is casted upon one of us, by draining some of our powers to help our sibling.” Andromeda stated with a scowl only for the others in the room to realize what she wasn’t saying.

“Mom?” Draco whispered.

“Your Aunt Bella favored this punishment above all else, only because it was a way to punish us at the same time.” Narcissa explained to him.

“Bill explained, that by adding some of Mom and Dad blood, he linked the bond to the clock he gave them when he moved out of the house.” Fred interrupted the following silence to Narcissa’s admission. “With so many of us around, he said that it was hard to know which one of us was in need of his help. The clock tells us, who but also if it’s urgent or not, and the added features allow Mom and Dad to know where we are to an extent.”

“There is a clock hand for each of us, Harry even has one now. Instead of telling time, the clock has thing, like ‘At home’, ‘Traveling’, ‘injured’, or ‘in mortal peril’” George explained.

“The thing is we never felt the bond he talked about, and Charlie had been in plenty of danger working with Hagrid on his creatures or as a seeker while in Hogwarts, even Bill’s hand is often enough pointing toward ‘in danger’ when he is working.” Fred told them. “We always thought it was because of the twin bond, so we said nothing about it.”

“But that year, Percy had looked frantically for us while Harry and Ron where in the chamber to rescue Ginny, and we didn’t even know anything was happening. Unfortunately, even in a panic state, Percy is Percy, so he noticed our weird behavior and didn’t waste time asking Bill to talk to us once we went to Egypt for the summer.” George said with a sigh.

“You seem to rely a lot on your older brother.” Ted remarqued.

“Growing up our parents didn’t always have time to take care of us, with Ron and Ginny around. So when Bill and Charlie were not at School they were asked to look after us a lot, which we were never asked to do for Ron or Ginny since Mom doesn’t have smaller kids to look after.” Fred explained defending his brothers.

“I was not criticizing anyone, it was a simple observation.” Ted said holding up both hand in a placating gesture.

“Well we learned not to ask our parents to help if Bill or Charlie are around. We could ask Percy too, but he tends to go on for hours even if we just asked if we could play Quidditch at night.” George informed them.

“No pranks.” Harry mumbled in a moment of silence.

“Yes, there is that too, Mom and Dad are against our career choice, so we tend not to listen to them sometimes.” Fred told Harry, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

“They did not approve of William’s and Charles’s career choices either if memory serves.” Snape said.

“No, they did not, it was an all-out battle in the house when first Bill said he was going to work for Gringotts in Egypt, then Charlie came home and told them about the Dragons in Romania. But we understand why they left.” Fred told them holding his hand out for George to take.

They had understood but it had hurt, at first, not to have their older bothers close by in case they needed them, they were glad when Bill told them they could write to them through Gringotts and it would be both quicker then international owls and taken out of Bill’s pay, so they didn’t have to spend all their pocket money on postal fees. Of course, they refused to do it until Bill showed them the cost Gringotts was asking for the service and realizing that the Goblins were actually very generous in the deal and Bill only had to pay for the owl treats to feed the owls used to get the letters from either Hogwarts or the Burrow to Gringotts in London, or from Gringotts in Romania to the reserve.

“What happened in Egypt?” Draco asked clearly wanting to change the subject.

“One morning, Bill informed Mom that we couldn’t go with them visit the tombs that day because he had caught us pranking Charlie and since he wouldn’t be able to go for the visit neither would we.” George answered him. “Of course, we were offended since we hadn’t done anything to Charlie and we didn’t want to be grounded for something we didn’t do. Unfortunately, as often, Mom allowed Bill to handle our punishment.”

“Once they were gone for the day, Bill apologized and promised us a prize if we simply did as they asked for the day without complaining to our parents. So, we obeyed. Charlie didn’t have anything wrong, as we already knew, Percy who didn’t want to miss out on his exploration had told them about our behavior while Ron and Ginny were in danger, and they wanted to get us checked out by some of Bill’s colleague, to know why the sibling bond didn’t work on us.” Fred explained.

“We spend the all day in Gringotts being spelled and tested. Confirming that we are magical twins.” George said which led to people gasping around them.

“That’s very rare.” Severus explained to a visibly curious Draco and an inquiring noise from Harry. “Twins in general even in the Wizarding World are rare, Identical twins, even so, but not all identical twins are magical twins, it is how the Patil Twins are able to not be in the same house. Of course, it doesn’t mean that Magical twins share the same mind and think alike, but they share the same magical core, the same magical signature, and most of the time the same mind state. For example, your uncles were also magical twins, but did not share the same interest in women. Your uncle Gideon was quite known for his male conquests in his time at Hogwarts from what I heard from the staff.” He told the twins.

“That’s what we were told.” George declared, nodding his head frantically.

“I was in the order with you mother while she was pregnant with you.” Andromeda told them. “She knew you were twins.” She said in a dubious tone. “Magical twins are never detected with the simple tests Poppy would have performed to confirm her pregnancy. It only detects a magical signature that does not belong to the bearer or mother.”

As Andromeda explained Harry suddenly stopped crying only to move himself away from the twins, who had stopped listening to the healer to look at him anxiously.

“Even Healers don’t know them to be caring magical twins until late in the pregnancy when we can actually feel them in the womb and know there are multiple babies.” Andromeda kept going totally obvious to the trio’s predicament. “We only check with specific, complicated and magical taxing tests in case of a triad because the added magic of a third part, especially in a creature triad as it is known to have such effects.”

Harry made a keening noise and grabbed the twins before disappearing once more.

“Did I say something wrong?” Andromeda asked looking at the space the trio vacated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one thing to say to two people...  
> SORRY!!! to Campmaget and JannaFrancine... But I couldn't just say Yes you are right in the comment... Also they are the only two who found the right children lol
> 
> I wrote it with the twins in mind but I had to find a way to make it believable as to why they didn't know Regulus was having twins... I hope Andromeda's explanation work... 
> 
> Also for the people who will point out that Regulus was presumed dead in june 79 and the twins were born in April 78 I never said that he was presumed dead immediately after disapearing and... I matched the years both Regulus and Severus were in while still at Hogwarts with 77 to 78 depending on which month Regulus vanished.


	7. Instincts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry puts the twins in danger, and Draco is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Harry is exibiting more Creature traits and I will explain that soon.. 
> 
> For now a shorter chapter with some fluff and some more fluff, with a little crack on top.

“TWINS!” Severus suddenly yelled surprising everyone in the room. “He had twins!”

“Did it have to be those twins?” Lucius complained only to be glared at by Severus.

“Do not say those words ever again.” Severus told him coldly.

“They are Weasleys.” Lucius complained again.

“No, they are not.” Severus told him his wand in hand ready to hex his bonded partner if needed.

“I would like to know what is going on.” Andromeda piped up.

“I think we just found out who Harry’s children are.” Ted told her, Narcissa nodding beside him all the while grabbing her long-time friend’s wand, so he wouldn’t hurt Lucius by accident.

“Where did Harry take them?” Draco asked them only for everyone to start panicking.

“Twins in danger, twins in danger.” Dobby appeared and started to say before grabbing Severus and Lucius and popping out of the room.

“That elf better come back to get us too.” Narcissa yelled at the place where Dobby had been.

Meanwhile Severus and Lucius were popped next to Harry and the twins, they didn’t even have time to look around to know where they were, Harry was tracing runes and bleeding on them on the floor around the twins.

“Harry, no!” Severus yelled to interrupt him, while Lucius tried a more, hands on approach and chose to tackle the teen, only to be sent flying a dozen feet away from them, by what Severus thought was accidental magic until he realized a cushioning charm had been put on the floor, so Lucius wouldn’t be hurt.

“Harry!” Severus said trying to get the young wizard’s attention toward himself, only to be growled at when Harry saw that he was approaching the twins. “I don’t want to hurt them, I don’t even have my wand on me.” He explained calmly, all the while placing himself between the twins and Harry, after all Dobby had told them the twins were in danger.

Severus felt a wave of Harry’s magic going through him and fought hard not to push it away, Harry was probably looking for his wand, though Severus had no idea how Harry was doing any of the magic he had seen him show case in the last few days.

“He said we are all wrong.” One of the twin explained to him, though he was ashamed to admit he did not know which one, even if he still had the excuse of them behind sagely placed behind him.

“Harry? Why are they wrong?” Severus asked deciding to make himself look as safe as he could by sitting on the floor in front of the twins when Harry wouldn’t stop growling.

“Mine.” Harry answered with clench teeth.

It only took a few seconds for, a still hold away, Lucius to understand what he meant. “They look like Weasleys.” He said with a smirk aimed at Severus.

“All wrong.” Harry said with a head gesture which could pass as a nod if one were to be waiting for one.

“You cannot take the Weasley blood of them.” Severus told them firmly.

Harry let his head fall to the right slowly to look at the teens behind Severus before sitting his bottom down on the cold floor.

“Why?” He asked in a serious tone.

“It would be really dangerous for them.” Severus told him and waited for Harry to answer but continued when nothing came but a low whine. “We don’t know who did all this, all we know right now for sure is that either Molly was pregnant with non-magical twins and lost them, ours…” This last word got a growl out of Harry, so Severus correct himself. “Yours, your twins, were used to replace them. Or she knew all along that someone was going to procure her with twins and faked her pregnancy. Twins are really important in her family.” Severus explained. “Either way, Molly and who ever procured her the twins, if they are still alive, mustn’t know that they have been found, they would be in great danger.”

“Mine.” Harry said in a sad whine, crawling toward the twins.

“We are yours Harry always and forever.” Fred told him. “But Snape is right, you can’t take the magic away from us, like we couldn’t let the Goblins do it either, that summer.”

“Trust us, we wanted them to.” George explained. “Badly. Bill had to knock some sense into us.”

“I am sorry Harry.” Severus told him when the teen was close enough to them for him to grab into a hug.

“Claim?” Harry said with a small purr, making Severus wonder what was happening to Harry, he wasn’t supposed to be able to purr, even if by some mix up in the blood adoption he had to endure, he had some creature blood in him, Harry was 14 he wasn’t supposed to show signs of creature inheritance for two more years.

“We can’t.” Severus told him, preparing for Harry’s outburst by holding him tighter against him. And he had been right, even holding him down, Harry almost jumped out of his hold. “We need to know their names to magically claim them Harry. I don’t mean Fred and George Weasley, I mean the names given to them by our mate.”

Almost immediately, Harry started crying again, breaking Severus heart, although he didn’t know what was going on with Harry, what he did know was that the teen had been relying on the twins for comfort for years, and he wanted to offer them that same comfort now that he knew they were family.

“We know our names.” The twins chorused from behind them.

“No trick, we need each name for each twin no exchange.” Severus told them, and the twins nodded their agreement. “Can Lucius come closer now?” He asked Harry still curled on his lap, in a mix of tears and purrs.

They didn’t get an answer but when Lucius tried to approach Harry didn’t react, so they took it as a good sign.

“You need both of our complete names, right?” George asked them. The twins had looked into a lot of things since they had learned about their parentage, they hadn’t thought either Snape or Malfoy would want to claim them, but they had talked about it with their older brothers who agreed it could be good for them. “Are you sure you want to do it, though? Not just for Harry’s sake? Because if you just want to make Harry stop crying, hand him over we will do it.”

“We thought our child was dead along with our mate.” Severus told them angrily. “Do you really think we would let any of you go?” He said and tightened his old on Harry once more. “We promised not to push Harry toward any relationship, but we will stay in his life and protect him. The same goes for you.”

“Something is happening with Harry, that we will need to look into some more, but Severus is right, we are not going to let you go now that we found you.” Lucius said, wisely keeping to himself the ‘especially to Weasleys’ comment that wanted to escape him.

“I am Frederick Gideon Weasley, formerly known as Leo Tenebris Gemini Black.” Fred told them.

“I am George Fabian Weasley, formerly known as Circinus Lux Gemini Black.” George followed.

“You were the first born.” Lucius affirmed pointing at Fred who nodded. “Regulus always threatened us to give our first born a name that would forever remind us of his Gryffindor brother.” Lucius sighed.

“I, Severus Tobias Prince Snape, accept you, Leo Tenebris Gemini, known as Frederick Gideon, and Circinus Lux Gemini, known as George Fabian, as blood and magical sons of the triad formed by magic between Regulus Arcturus Black, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and myself. So, it is, so it will be.” Severus proclaimed and was surprised when more than just the people he knew were present answered with the ritual “So mote it be”.

Lucius repeated the ritual words and Harry immediately calmed down once the magic had settled on the twins. Though they were both glad their obvious blood glamour had not been broken, as it would have put them in grave danger from all side.

“Does this mean I am not the heir anymore?” Draco asked before they could settle and look around.

Before anyone could react, Harry was out of Severus’ reach and pouncing on Draco, who had come closer then they would have thought.

“Draco, do not move, and for the love of Salazar stop talking.” Lucius told his son. Draco obeyed not even nodding his answer to his father as Harry was observing him with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

“We do not know what is going on with Harry, but he is obviously working on pure instinct at the moment, probably the only part of himself that is not overwhelmed by all he learned, if he sees you as a threat to the twins he will kill you.” Severus explained quickly.

“Harry, please don’t hurt my son.” Lucius pleaded with him. “He is not a threat to our sons, neither is Narcissa.”

Harry only turned briefly toward him to growl before turning back to Draco.

“Harry, this is not the time to play, you leave Draco alone right now.” Severus tried, hoping it would at least distract Harry long enough for someone to grab Draco and run.

Harry didn’t even look away from Draco though.

“Can’t you call Dobby to help?” Ted asked, staying immobile himself. “Can’t he pop Draco out of here?”

“Dobby only answers to Harry.” Severus answered. “And maybe the twins, but only if their orders don’t go against Harry’s wishes.”

“What if we called one of the Malfoys elf?” Narcissa suggested.

“They will obey Harry.” Lucius explained, “as will any Prince elves.” He added shocking both Black Sisters into silence.

To know that both Lucius and Severus had offered so much power to Regulus even before they had been officially bonded was unsettling to say the least. But it also explained why Harry wouldn’t let them approach the twins before they had claimed them, or why he didn’t see Draco as a threat until now. His instincts were telling him that they were not a threat to himself as they had promised all they had and were to him and would be punished by magic if they hurt him, but unclaimed children didn’t have the same protection in their triad.

“Harry!” George called out from his place on the ground. “We are not scared of baby Malfoy.”

His voice distracted Harry from his observation long enough for him to look at Lucius. Then, seconds later, Draco vanished.

“Where is my son?” Lucius asked his voice breaking at the end.

“In here.” The twins chorused, holding an incredulous Draco in between them as a protection shield appeared around them.

“Children. Safe.” Harry told them proudly.

 “I am not sure how safe they are with the giant snake in the room.” Andromeda finally intervened.

“We could stumble and cut ourselves on his fangs and die.” George kept going. Not that he didn’t appreciate Harry’s protection or the visit of the Chamber of Secret, not that he wasn’t planning on killing Harry for fighting with that thing as a little 12 years old either, but he didn’t want to stay on the cold stone floor when there was a perfectly safe and warm room in the dungeons waiting for them.

Harry made a keening noise and once more pounced on them disappearing with them. Not that Severus noticed as he was looking mesmerized at the dead Basilisk a few feet away from them.

“Stop drooling.” Lucius told him amused. “We need to find our children. Again.”

“I am not.” Severus complained all the while wiping away his mouth just in case Lucius had been right. “He was 12, Lucius, 12. This thing must be at least 60 feet long, how did he even survive this?” He complained loudly.

Before anyone could answer him, Dobby appeared next to them. “Dobby not being popping elf. He bes sending Tipsy.” He said before popping away with Severus and Lucius, leaving Narcissa, Andromeda and Ted behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins' names:  
> Leo obviously means Lion (which I chose because of Sirius as said in the story) , Tenebris means Dark (for Severus) , Gemini for Twins.  
> Circinus means compass (which I chose because the twins are Harry's compass, and because at the time Regulus was hoping Lucius and Severus would find them even if he never got to see them again (I can't really do a Regulus POV at least not until I decide if Harry will remember more than just his instincts toward either the twins or Regulus' mates or I need some flashback into the story so I give you this explanation at least) ), Lux means light (for Lucius), Gemini for Twins. 
> 
> Both are named Black, and not Black-Malfoy-Snape-Prince or any combination of it because they were not claimed, if they were to take a Gringotts' test again now all the name would be there.


	8. Weasleys' investigations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins explain what happened in Egypt and how they learned about Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am suddenly really tired... Writing does something weird to my brain today... So it might have more mistakes than usual... 
> 
> Also I found out what I wanted to do with the all Regulus/Harry situation finally... So it will be easier to write I guess. lol

Harry was relatively aware of his strange behavior. Not that he had any control over it. He didn’t really know why he always ended up with the twins when he needed comfort to begin with. At first, he had enjoyed it and then he had tried to fight it, because he would have needed them a lot while back at the Dursley over the summer and he couldn’t risk them finding out what was happening in that house, or for the Dursley to find out about the twins. But somehow, he never went anywhere in the summer, not until the twins came to find him, then it had been easier spending the summer at the Leak Cauldron, or with the Weasleys at the Burrow.

But right now, all he wanted was for them to be safe, even if it created a conflict in his own mind. For some reason he felt that the twins were safe with the Slytherins, but learning from Andromeda that the twins were his children kind of made sense, though he was irrationally angry at the way they looked. How could the Weasleys adopt them and then take away all the characteristic that made them Severus and Lucius children? This was simply wrong. The Dursley never adopted him, but they didn’t try to make it into a clone of Dudley either and he was glad for that. Plus, it must have hurt the twins a lot to learn that Arthur and Molly weren’t their parents, and moreover that their siblings were not related to them biologically.  

He was glad when Severus and Lucius accepted the twins back into their lives. He might not know a lot about them, but he had seen them with Draco, or with the other Slytherins in Severus’ case, they were maybe not good parents, Draco was a prat, but they were loving and protective even if they were spoiling them too. The twins deserved to have that too.

Harry, really, wanted to explain what was wrong with him, not that he had any idea why, but maybe if he could tell them how he felt they could understand better and find the answers. Though right now he was glad not to be able to express himself, he was really angry at the twins, they had known all this time, that they were Regulus children and that Harry wasn’t Harry. And from the look they were throwing at him, while still holding Draco in between them on the couch where Harry had trapped them, they knew a lot more than what they had already revealed to them.

Dobby dropped Severus and Lucius back into the room and let Harry place them on the couch opposite their children, so they couldn’t be a danger to them if they got angry. Tipsy came in next with Ted, Andromeda and Narcissa. Harry had troubles with them, he knew he should let Narcissa be close to Draco, he might need his mother, but what should he do with Ted and Andromeda? Ted had asked a lot of good questions, and Andromeda understood what the twins were not saying before they could even explain it themselves.

In the end, he placed Narcissa next to the children on the couch but on a separated seat, while Ted and Andromeda took the left-over loveseat closest to the fireplace. Harry felt himself calm down, at least, enough to be able to listen to the twins’ story. He plopped himself down on the flood in the middle of the room, only moving when Andromeda conjured a cushion for him to seat himself on.

“You should tell us what else you find out about your situation.” Ted told the twins.

“Well as we said, we spent the whole day in Gringotts being tested, while Charlie and Bill fussed over us. The first testing was made by a healer and revealed that we were Magical Twins. Just like Andromeda, Bill remembered what he had read about magical twins, but he also remembered Molly knitting for twins and telling Charlie and himself that they were going to have two new little bothers all through her pregnancy.” Georges started to explain.

“Once they knew about our bond to each other they wanted to test it, so they placed us on different rooms and let Bill cast all kind of prank charms at us, then they tried to see why we didn’t know that Ron and Ginny were in danger.” Fred explained.

“So, they started to ask questions, about everything and anything, Bill and Charlie told them what they knew and what they didn’t, but also any instance they had noticed us not reacting as we should have.” Georges told them.

“It was really long.” Fred complained, Draco nodding next to him although he had not been there.

“The blood test was the last one they did, they said it was to add to the file, so their healers had access to our magical signature as well as a summary of anything that happened to us or any potion that we took that could have blocked the connection between us and our siblings.” Georges kept going.

“Especially since you test your pranks and each other.” Severus added, scowling at them.

“Yes, that too.” Fred admitted nodding.

“And the test told you that Regulus was your bearer and that Harry used to be Regulus?” Draco asked his brothers.

“No.” Fred simply said surprising everyone, including a still silent Harry.

“It told us about Regulus, Snape and Malfoy…” Georges started.

“Severus and Lucius.” Lucius interrupted them. “I don’t think you’ll ever want to call us anything else but at least you can use our given name.” Severus nodded his agreement to that statement.

“It told us about Regulus, Severus and Lucius.” Georges stated again. “The Weasleys blood adoption two days after our birth, the godparents’ rituals from the Prewett twins a few days later. It got us a scolding from our brothers for all the potion in our systems. But it said nothing about Harry.”

“What do you mean it said nothing?” Narcissa asked them.

“Just what we said, when we came back from Egypt that summer, we didn’t know about Harry and Regulus being the same person. But we knew about our parents’ betrayal though Bill and Charlie had a hard time convincing us not to blow up anything about it.” Fred told them.  

Harry nodded from his seat on the floor, agreeing with them, as well as slightly less angry at the twins, they hadn’t known for as long as he thought.

“When did you learn about Harry?” Draco asked them.

“This summer. You have to know that we spent the last year trying to find everything we could about Regulus Black and with Sirius on the run it wasn’t exactly easy as people didn’t want to talk about the fugitive’s brother, there was nothing for us to find about him in the library, Charlie couldn’t really help from Romania, and although Bill has privileges inside Gringotts and they had agreed to look into what was going on, knowing that we were born after Regulus’ disappearance and could potentially be the heirs to three lordships on top of the one we got from Gideon and Fabian Prewett.” Fred explained.

“You are the Lords Prewetts?” Lucius asked surprising everyone.

“Heirs.” Georges corrected. “The Goblins couldn’t tell us why we were not the Lords, all they could say was that, the Prewett’s family charter favorites twins when it comes to the lordship, but if Gideon or Fabian had any children, even illegitimate, we couldn’t try and claim the lordship before any potential children would be of age, since they died in 1981, any potential children could be born anywhere up to 1982, so we will have to wait.”

“They assured us that the blood adoption, even if removed wouldn’t change anything to the succession.” Fred assured them. “The Godparents ritual and the fact that we are the only twins is enough, unless our parents have another set of twins, that are naturally theirs.”

“Brothers?” Harry asked after reviewing what the twins had told them.

“After seeing out test results Bill and Charlie got tested too, but nothing was amiss on their tests.” Fred told him.

“Except for the potion we had slipped them.” Georges mumbled.

“Harry!” Draco reminded them impatiently.

“We’re getting there little Malfoy!” Fred teased.

“You’re Malfoys too!” Draco grumbled.

“But you’ll always be our little brother.” Fred told him with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Harry, even in his weird state of mind, couldn’t help but laugh. He knew how the twins liked to prank Ron, and use him as their test subject, he was certain they would be just the same with Draco now that he was aware of their family ties.

“To answer your question about Harry, we learned about him this summer, after the World Cup, he was bleeding, and it was Bill’s idea, he had heard that Harry had never seen the Goblins about his accounts, or his lordship, so he decided to see if Dumbledore had done anything to Harry, he knew he was his magical guardian because he had heard him talk about it several times while he was doing his apprenticeship with the Potter/Black account manager.” Georges explained.

“Account Manager?” Harry asked, not really understanding what they were talking about. “Small vault.” He denied when they wondered why he asked.

“Bill talked to Griphook about it, but he said that every time you and him came back up from your vault, Mom was waiting for you and pestering you about losing time, so you would follow her, the minister had ordered you to stay safe in the Leaky Cauldron, last year and had put a mail ward on you so even though the Goblins knew you were there they couldn’t contact you. There was nothing they could do about it. They can’t kidnap you, so you’d listen to them, they aren’t allowed outside of Goblins territory. I guess it’s part of why Ironclaw was the one sent here today, we saw him in the corridor.” Fred told him.

“But yes, you have several vaults, for each of your lordships.” Georges informed him surprising Harry.

“’Kay.” Harry told him nodding, while he filed this new information for a later time, once he knew everything.

“How did you came to suspect Dumbledore?” Severus asked.

“Dumbledore always seemed sketchy to us, he would come to our house while Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts to talk to our parents, it wasn’t the first time, but Modlieshort was gone, he had no reasons to come. After we came to Hogwarts, he would invite us for tea in his office, he doesn’t do that with other students. And then Harry came to Hogwarts and he became all weird, he wanted us to keep an eye on him but let him be a Gryffindor, he encouraged us to not be too close to him, saying that Ron would make a good friend for him. After the Troll incident, he told us to make sure Hermione would feel included in our family. Well not just us, Percy and Ron would always be with us, but Percy didn’t care appart from encouraging them to do their homework together and Ron was really excited to be Harry’s best friend and really jealous of the fact that he seemed to like spending time with us.” Fred explained.

“Once Harry made the Quidditch team, we were ordered to not let anything happen to him.” George told them.

“Which we didn’t need, we liked Harry already and it’s our job on the team to protect the others anyway so we followed through.” Fred told them.

“After we learned about Regulus, we looked into what happened to him, and we found out how he disappeared, and the fact that Dumbledore didn’t push for an investigation even though a pregnant student disappeared from Hogwarts, we went to the archives pretending to come to the ministry to spend the day with Dad and we found the file the DMLE had on it. Dumbledore said that Regulus had confided in him, said that he didn’t trust you and the dark to take care of his child, and that he thought he must have reach out to Sirius and the Potters to help him escape. But Sirius and James as well as their parents were questioned, no one had seen or spoken to Regulus that day, and Lord Potter hadn’t seen or heard about Regulus since he came to take the Marauders away for the summer the previous term, since it was their last year they hadn’t wanted him to come with them to the platform that year.”  Georges told them.

“I had wondered why the Potters had been involved in the investigation.” Lucius said. “Then he was the one saying to everyone that he must be dead, since the Goblins hadn’t announce your birth and no one had heard from him. He started telling the Wizengamot that Death Eaters must have found him, and since everyone knew the Dark Lord didn’t approve our bonding, he argued that he would have been killed on sight, for defying him by getting pregnant.”

“Anyhow” Georges said wanting to change the subject when he saw how agitated Harry was becoming listening to Regulus history. “When he helped you clean up Bill took some of your blood and added it to the potion he had on himself, it was actually meant to test Percy for compulsion since he refused to talk to anyone in the family, we knew learning the truth about us, had affected him a lot, as he became distant with our parents after that day, but we knew he would be at the World Cup.” He kept explaining. “Once back home, he used the parchment he had stashed and that’s how we learned about Harry’s history.”

Fred, then, looked right at Harry. “Ron and Hermione wouldn’t leave you alone, not even with us, after what happened, and since we’ve been here we didn’t have time to talk to you alone.”

“Lee.” Harry giggled.

“Yes, we’ve been busy, with Detention a lot.” Fred told him firmly.

Before Harry could protest to that alibi, there was a knock on the door.


	9. HARRY JAMES POTTER!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More guests for Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG Thanks to my nice new Beta Amycat8733 who even worked on this chapter twice because I added stuff after she was done with the first one lol

There were only a few things Remus and Sirius were sure of in life, and one of them was that if Harry was in trouble he would owl them. That was why they were getting worried. At first, when they read of Harry’s involvement in the tournament, they got mad at him. Once they thought it over, they realized Harry would never have done that. Sirius might not have known him long, but Harry had saved his life, protected him, and Remus had told him all about the shy but gifted third year he met as a teacher. They knew the young boy would not have put his name in the cup, and they knew better than to presume Miss Granger would have helped him get through the age line. Not that they didn’t believe Harry smart enough to find a solution on his own, but they had been given a really short amount of time to research ways to go around it, and Harry couldn’t be seen studying about it if he was to put his name in the cup and then deny it, even though Harry was a Marauder legacy after all.

They waited for Hedwig to come to them for as long as they could manage it. But it had been 3 days already and they couldn’t wait anymore. They wanted to know what was going to happen to their little Prongslet.

“We should go to Hogwarts,” Sirius suggested.

“Dumbledore would never allow it,” Remus told him. They had tried to go and meet Harry at the station before the year began but Dumbledore told them that it was a waste of time as Harry would be with the Weasleys and they were famous for getting there with only minutes to spare.

“We know all the ways in and out, we won’t be seen. I want to see Harry. Something is wrong with him,” Sirius told him.

“Sirius, why don’t you write to him, and we’ll floo call him in Gryffindor tower tomorrow night.” Remus offered.

“It’s not the same, Remus. He will say everything is fine, even if it’s not and we wouldn’t be able to know for sure,” Sirius whined.

“Fine. But you better behave.”

That’s how Sirius and Remus ended up in Honeydukes weaseling their way into one of Hogwarts secret passages. Soon they would be able to see Harry. Remus found himself regretting giving Harry his Marauders’ map back, it would have helped them as they moved through the corridors. Sirius had changed into Padfoot but a grim wasn’t going to go unnoticed in the school.

As they stepped out on the other side of the one-eyed-witch passage, they stumbled immediately onto a student.

“Mister Padfoot, Mister Moony,” she told them. “Harry will be so happy to see you.” She then handed them the map and Harry’s invisibility cloak and without another word moved away from them, only looking back when she noticed that they were not following her.

“Hum…” Sirius said looking at her with wide eyes. Harry had trusted her with the map and the cloak and he didn’t even know her.

“Miss Lovegood, are you certain…” Remus started, he remembered the young Ravenclaw from the previous year; she was a little airy, not necessarily in a weird way, but he wasn’t even sure he knew how she met Harry when she seemed inclined not to meet the young wizard, going so far as to being always late when Harry’s DADA class was before hers.

“It will make Harry so happy,” She said beaming at them.

To Sirius, this was a good reason to follow the young blond away from Gryffindor Tower. Remus still looked dubious, but he had no choice but to follow after them, glad that they fell into their old pattern of moving in perfect rhythm as they walked together under the Cloak as they had done so many times in their youth.

Sirius looked askance at Remus several times while they walked through the corridors, apparently Remus was willing to follow the little blond, but his Hogwarts days were not so far behind him, and she was leading them to the dungeons. Slytherin territory. Sirius didn’t have a good feeling about this. What was Harry doing in the dungeons on a weekend?

“Just follow her,” Remus whispered, well aware of what his friend was thinking, but knowing that once you weeded through all of the girl’s general weirdness she had an insightful and well-researched view of their world, and she just seemed to know things.

 Since they were paying attention to each other instead of the little eagle they were following, the two older men almost ran into her when she stopped walking to stare at a wall.

Sirius looked up at Remus once more. This girl clearly didn’t know what she was doing, leading them away from Harry to stare at a wall. Honestly. Remus rolled his eyes at him before turning his head toward the wall, so he could watch as she knocked, waiting a few moments before the wall folded back to reveal a door.

Harry felt a little lost when Severus opened the door to reveal a little Ravenclaw with long blond hair that reminded him of Draco’s. Harry had never seen her, or at least never noticed her, though Neville had told him only a few days ago that people believed him, they were just people Harry had never noticed before with Hermione and Ron taking up most of his time. So much so that he had been neglecting Neville all this time. He talked about Quidditch or muggle things with Dean and Seamus late at night, but he barely knew Neville and had come to regret it in the three days since this year’s debacle started.

Harry moved closer to the door, to observe her. He had been told that no one would bother them as there was no door on the outside of the room, but here she was.

“Miss Lovegood,” Severus said in a haughty voice. “May I ask what a Raven is doing down in the dungeons on a Saturday? And why are you bothering our guests?”

“Good afternoon to you too, Professor Snape,” Miss Lovegood said, beaming at Severus, which only served to make Severus grumble about impossible, stubborn birds. “I thought I’d bring Harry a present. It was a little late, but I know he will enjoy it now.”

“A present?” Harry asked, poking his head from behind Severus to look at the girl. He didn’t remember ever meeting her, why would she bring him a present? She didn’t look like those crazy, stalking people he had met since he stepped into the wizarding world.

“Hi, Harry. My name is Luna,” The girl said with a shy smile, as if not sure she would be welcomed.

Harry stepped away from Severus and positioned himself in front of her. “Moonchild.” He said, and she stepped forward to hug him.

“What did you bring him, Lovegood,” Draco asked from his space where he was still trapped on the couch.

“Family,” Luna told him, still smiling as she stepped away from the door preventing Severus from closing it.

“Don’t tell me you are part of this family too.” Draco pleaded, with a whine.

She didn’t answer him, only moving further into the room to allow Severus to close the door.

Severus was about to ask for answers when Andromeda’s yelp made him look away from the Raven in a snake pit.

“Black. Wolf,” He said when both of them appeared from under the cloak.

“Severus, please, we can feel the love from here, no need to say it out loud, you could embarrass our young audience,” Sirius said, finishing in a choked breath when Harry barreled into him, knocking him on his bottom with the force of his assault,  Sirius had to admit though, that Harry’s hug was a nice way to get assaulted. “Hi, little Prongslet,” Sirius whispered in his ear when Harry wouldn’t let him sit up.

“You came!”

“Of course, we came Harry,” Remus said with a small smile at the scene.

“Hi, Moony,” Harry said shyly when he released his grip on Sirius. Not that he moved far, sitting himself on the man’s lap.

“So, what’s with the family reunion,” Sirius asked once he had had time to look around and see his cousins sitting around the coffee table. He put his arms around Harry, having no intention of letting go of him anytime soon, but keeping a grip on his wand all the same.

“It’s a long story,” Andromeda told him, a little wary of the scene in front of her.

“Sirius is innocent,” Harry told them all in a firm tone.

“I am,” Sirius confirmed when everyone looked at him. “Pettigrew was the secret keeper, not me. We knew He would try and torture me for the answer and no one ever noticed Pettigrew. We thought … I thought it was a good idea. We didn’t know he was a Death Eater.”

“If it is the truth, James and Lily would have put it in their wills. I know ours is in our wills, as the secret keeper would be the first suspect if we were killed at home,” Lucius stated.

“The wills,” Harry asked. He was confused. No one ever said anything to him about his family, but he thought if his parents’ wills were public knowledge someone would have told him, especially after he started telling people about Sirius’ innocence.

“Please tell me the Goblins read the wills to you,” Lucius pleaded with him, but Harry shook his head, he knew nothing about wills, and he had only been down to his vault at Gringotts once.

“The sealer should have come forward unless you were the one to seal the _Fidelius,_ ” Andromeda stated.

“Dumbledore sealed it,” Sirius grumbled. He still didn’t understand why Albus had done nothing to help him back then, or why he had sent Harry and Hermione to save him at the end of the previous year instead of pleading for him to get a fair trial.

“We’ll add that to the list,” Severus said, sighing in frustration.

Luna, who no one seemed to notice went and sat next to Harry and Sirius beckoning Remus to sit next to her.

“What list,” Remus asked once seated on the cushion Narcissa conjured for them.

“A list of everything that is wrong in Harry’s life,” Ted said helpfully. “It’s getting long.”

“Prongslet,” Sirius asked trying to get Harry to talk to him. Harry snuggled closer to him but stayed silent.

The others took their cue from him and started telling them all they had uncovered since the day before.

“So, you actually think Harry is my brother, and that he birthed the Weasley Twins,” Sirius asked dubiously.

“We have proof of it,” Severus told him, pointing at all the papers on the table.

“Aren’t male pregnancies supposed to take 10 months,” Sirius asked Andromeda who nodded. “Did you get my little brother pregnant before his 16th birthday,” he said, looking angrily at Severus and Lucius while holding Harry impossibly closer to him.

“No, of course not,” Lucius protested. That would have shamed their families, and could have been detrimental to all three of them if, by some choice of fate, their little Regulus hadn’t been their mate like they thought he was since Severus’ 16th birthday.

“Male pregnancies takes up to 10 month, up to, as in sometimes it’s less. Premature births happen for male as well as female pregnancies, especially when Twins are involved. But moreover, male pregnancy is dependent on the sire’s, or sires’, magic to maintain it. I am surprised Regulus was able to maintain a healthy pregnancy with magical twins for almost 3 months after he disappeared,” Andromeda explained.

“We have our Gringotts papers,” George told him. Not that he liked the idea of what Harry went through, or Regulus for that matter, but he didn’t like the fact that Sirius wouldn’t acknowledge them as his nephews.

Fred handed over their parchments from Gringotts, letting Sirius read through them.

“It’s true,” Sirius said looking at the twins in wonder. “My nephews,” He said before looking down at Harry in his lap. “I can’t… I know how happy Regulus was about his pregnancy… But Harry…”

“Mine,” Harry said with a sigh.

“You’re my little Prongslet, Harry. I grew up with Regulus, I… I would know if you were him… His magic, I know it as I know my own, yours is so different.”

Harry looked up at him with a shy smile. “Papers.”

Severus handed Sirius the papers from Gringotts and Sirius started to laugh, passing them to Remus who looked at his friend as if he was crazy; there was nothing funny about the situation.

“Sirius,” Harry asked in a little voice, unsure of what was going on, or what else he could endure in this crazy weekend.

“Harry isn’t Regulus,” Sirius told them. Looking up at the crestfallen faces in front of him, he sobered up and smiled. “Oh, my brother is alive,” he said to Severus and Lucius. “The twins’ papers can attest of that. But Harry isn’t him.”

“And how, oh great Sirius did you get to that conclusion,” Narcissa asked rolling her eyes at him. He was just like she remembered him.

“Did you read the Gringotts statements,” Sirius asked her, before turning to the others. “Did you read the twins’?”

“Harry’s papers say he is Regulus,” Lucius said firmly. “Everybody knows Goblin papers can’t be manipulated.”

“The papers no, but the results beforehand. I can go to Gringotts right now and with a generous donation by tomorrow night all my papers will state that my name is Elizabeth Malfoy and I am Lucius older sister,” Sirius told them before explaining further. “Changing your name isn’t illegal; there is a law against Goblins aiding and abiding criminals but it’s easy to get around that for them, Aurors know how to recognize changed identities.”

“I don’t understand,” Severus admitted.

“Here read this,” Sirius told him handing him Harry’s paper. Which Severus read once more quickly before giving it back in exchange for the twins’.

“I don’t see it.”

“Let’s try this way,” Sirius said. “Lucius, you were given this test before. What did it say?”

“My full name, date of birth, age, my parents’ names, their date of birth, their age, or their date of death, depending on which test we are speaking about, my godparents with their names, their date birth and their date of death as they were dead both times. It also showed Draco after his birth, though not the twins since we hadn’t claimed them yet, now that it’s done they should be named on it too,” Lucius recited.

“Now read Harry’s parchment again,” Sirius told him.

“Your parents’ dates of deaths are missing, as well as their dates of birth,” Lucius said looking at the paper more closely. “As are those of the Potter’s, yours, and Riddle’s,” Lucius admitted. “As are those of Regulus’ Godparents.”

“Under Harry’s new magical name, it should also state that Lily and James are his parents, before all the rituals are named. Everything from before the Rebirth ritual is a lie, or at least shouldn’t be on Harry’s parchment,” Sirius indicated. “The rituals though, that’s not something that was changed as it says that Magic accepted Harry’s new name as Harry James Potter. It means that the person who changed his name with the Goblins did it the day of his birth, or his rebirth as it seems. Everything specified from before then was added to the file, those are things that only the Goblins should be aware of unless it’s court mandated.”

“There is something else,” Remus said as he had been reading through the parchments himself. “On Harry’s it says Regulus Arcturus Black-Malfoy-Prince-Snape. The twins only mention Black as a last name, since they were unclaimed but also, Regulus is marked down as Regulus Arcturus Cygnus Black. You were never officially bonded, and the mate bond wouldn’t allow him to be called Malfoy-Prince-Snape as long as you didn’t recognize the twins as yours. It was the only way to make it magically binding.”

“They are right,” Narcissa pointed out. “The twins’ papers state the truth. Regulus, just as all of us Blacks has a third given name, one that would only be known to someone who had seen the family tree. It’s to prevent us from behind trapped into magical contracts or tracked down with tracking spells.”

“I’m not Regulus,” Harry asked in a small voice, unsure if it was a good thing or a bad one.

On one hand being Regulus meant he had a family, even though he didn’t know how he felt about being the twins’ mom. On the other hand, not being Regulus meant that his children were not taken away from him at birth to be given to Molly Weasley, and he didn’t have to wonder what would happen with Severus and Lucius later in life. Would they want to be back to Lord Malfoy and Professor Snape though? He liked having a family.

“No, my sweet little Prongslet, you’re not,” Sirius told him with a kiss on top of his head. “But we still love you, lots and lots,” Sirius said sensing, his little godson torment.

“Yeah Harry, as long as you promise to let me get out of the couch, you and I can be friends, it’s even better that way, less weird,” Draco affirmed glaring at his father, making Harry laugh and with a wave of hand lifted the restrains on the couch, making Draco who had been leaning on it fall on the floor.

“Harry, it doesn’t change a thing. You and I had a truce before any of it happened, and Narcissa and Andromeda are still your guardians,” Severus affirmed.

“And you’re still our family,” the twins said at once.

“But I’m still not Harry, right?”

“You are Harry, but you were not always Harry,” Remus told him. “The rituals were still done on you. We’ll simply have to figure out who you were now.”

“Harry,” Luna called from beside him. “It’s all going to be okay. You’ll see.” She said beaming at him. “You’ll have your family soon.”

“Speaking of family...” Severus said trying to ignore his student’s presence among them but not willing to chase her away. “Now that we know about our twins…” He said with a small smile as the twins grinned at him, making him roll his eyes, “you can put more of your blood on your parchment, so we can see what else was done to you.”

When Harry hesitated, Andromeda grabbed the papers left on the table before her and sighed, “or we can read through your medical history.”

Harry grabbed the silver knife Severus was giving him, making sure to stay away from Remus, he cut his middle finger to let a few drops fall on his parchment.

Sirius and Harry read the parchment in silence once more, Remus reading over their shoulders. It wasn’t long before Harry’s eyes widened, and he subtly moved away from Sirius. He was almost to the door when he was stopped by an _incarcerous._

“HARRY JAMES POTTER,” Sirius yelled, and Harry was pretty sure it could be heard from the Headmaster’s office, he just hoped the old man would disregard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI They didn't read the same thing, it's why Harry moved long before Sirius yelled at him.


	10. In family veritas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco isn't so childish as to keep up his rivalry with Harry just because he isn't his Uncle Regulus or share his big brothers when in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not saying there won't be any new hiatus and if you want to give up on it I understand I just hope you'll still like it.
> 
> And for the people who asked I can assure you that no matter how long it takes for me to update any of my stories I do not give up I have notes and plots and I will see it through (need the goal anyway lol)

In family veritas

 

Draco was intrugued now, why would Sirius Black, who up until now had been cuddling Potter start yelling at him suddenly, and what could be so bad that Harry try to flee from the room before he was even yelled at. Some pretty weird stuff had happened already this weekend, like getting not one but two siblings and them being the Weasley twins, well at least it was better than if it had been the Weasel, he hadn’t take, the time to do the math only figuring that his sibling would be older than him, which Weasel was by a few months. Also no one answered him on the Heirship stuff, but he didn’t want to seem petty or ungrateful by asking again.  

“I didn’t do it.” Harry said from where he was still immobilized near the door.

“Yes, you did, it’s written right here, Mister.” Sirius said brandishing the parchment he was reading over his head.

“Could we maybe know what he did? Maybe there is an explanation.” Uncle Ted offered. Uncle Ted wasn’t bad for a Hufflepuff, they had time to talk a little before he went to seat with Harry in the morning and he seemed pretty laid back, after all Nymphadora was a renowned trouble maker and she certainly didn’t learn it, or at least not all of it, from Auntie Dromeda.

“I didn’t take any of those potions.” Harry said at the same time as Sirius answered. “He slept with someone.”

Then the two of them looked at each other while everyone tried to decipher what they had said and yelled. “What?” Harry making a good impression of a tomato laying all tussled up on un the floor.

“No, I didn’t.” Harry told them looking as serious as he could.

“Looks like you still haven’t learned to lie Harry.” Uncle Severus told him, and Harry glared at him.

“I didn’t take those potions. The calming draught, the stomach soother, some nutriment ones, those I took the others I did not, some of them I don’t even know what they do, and why do I have so many in me?” He said quickly effectively distracting Uncle Severus who took the parchment out of Sirius’ hands.

Looked like Harry knew how to distract Uncle Severus, but he clearly had no experience of adult caring for him or he wouldn’t have forgotten that Severus wasn’t the only one in the room. Though it was the twins who reacted first.

“You’re seeing someone, and you didn’t tell us?” They said as one, sounding genuinely hurt.

Harry glared at them too.

“Who was it?” Sirius yelled and from the look of it if Remus didn’t have his wand pointed at his friend having cast a partial Petrificus Totalus, Harry or at least his partner would be in serious troubles.

But Harry refused to answer him.

“I will find them Harry, even if I have to go around school and give Veritaserum to every student in it.” Sirius warned him.

Harry seemed to freeze for a second but then when he finished his shoulders sagged in relief.

“So not a student, then.” Father who had been observing too remarqued. “At least not from this school.” He added when Harry send him a betrayed look.

“Not that I don’t like this new session of lets torture Harry.” Draco said getting everyone to look at him, Harry in gratitude, most of the adults with impatience, though. “But shouldn’t we worry about the rest first, unless he is sleeping with someone in this room, or he is telling the truth and knows nothing about it, we have more important things to deal with on a limited time.”

Harry was so grateful he grinned at him, making everyone around them both sigh and laugh, realizing that Draco’s worst-case scenario didn’t need to be discuss anymore, Harry clearly knew what was going on.

“Fine but we will get back to it.” Sirius finally admitted defeat lifting the spell he had kept on Harry until now.

But when Harry tried to sit as far away from him as he could, Sirius summoned him to himself so he could comfortably sit on his lap again.

“You’re my little Prongslet and you shouldn’t have sex until you are at least 100 years old, or at least until I have been dead long enough for you to make sure I am not a ghost.” Sirius told him when he cuddled him back into his chest.

“Sorry, Padfoot.” Harry told him grinning.

“He doesn’t look that sorry.” Draco heard one of the twins say, maybe he should pay more attention to them, clearly, they liked that Harry could differentiate them easily and since he was their brother, he would be a better brother then Weasel, the older ones could stay in the family, they didn’t seem too bad.

“Well I would tell you I am sorry, but I have the same reasons for not telling you as you had for not telling me about Regulus. With Quidditch canceled we haven’t been able to spend any time alone without either Hermione or Ron barging in.” Harry told them.

Which reminded Draco of something he had a bone to pick with someone. “Father, why isn’t there any Quidditch this year? We understand that the tournament is going on, but that involves 4 students out of 3 schools and us training or a game every months as it’s usually scheduled doesn’t take away any training time for the champions to do what they need.”

Harry, Fred, and George nodded next to him approving of this question 100%.

“I was not aware there was no Quidditch this year.” Father said looking up at Uncle Severus.

“Dumbledore announced it at the Welcoming Feast.” Uncle Severus simply told him. “Actually, no one contradicted him, I thought I missed the announcement at the staff meeting since it was the same day as the quidditch cup, and I had been required to attend to the pre-testing of the players.”

“So, it wasn’t an official decision? He just took flying away from us without consulting anyone?” Harry protested.

“I am sure we could manage to occupy him away from both of you by complaining about it to the board.” Auntie Dromeda said with what Draco would qualify as a deadly Slytherin grinn.

“Why both of us?” Harry asked.

“Because the old fool isn’t going to leave me alone. He is going to try to talk to me, either so I’ll alienate you into asking that mom wasn’t in charge anymore, or telling me she will have less time for me so I’ll force her away from you.” Draco explained to him and Harry flinch. “I won’t do either of those things, and I know to take Uncle Severus with me if he requests my presence in his office.”

“Why would you take Severus with you? Wouldn’t that be suspicious?” Harry asked, but the twins nodded.

“As a head of house and substitute parent for the year for the Slytherins, I am responsible for them, whether it is regarding their wellbeing or their punishment, unless their guardians made other arrangement.” Uncle Severus explained.

“Why is everyone always leaving me alone with him then?” Harry said before sighing heavily. “He is, or was until today, my guardian.”

“Exactly. But from now on, he is not allowed to see you without Professor McGonagall, unless your guardians say otherwise, which we won’t do.” Mother told him.

“We need to talk about those potions.” Uncle Severus told sitting down next to Father.

“I get what some of them are supposed to do. Anima, I suppose as something to do with being an animagus, which I am not.” He added when the adults looked at him. “Animica, is for friendship, which I guess means I need to be even more careful as if keeping away from the crazy females of the school who seem to think it’s good idea to send me Love Potion on valentine’s day wasn’t tiring enough.” Harry said with a sigh.

“Okay let’s not do them alphabetically, and we’ll talk about the Love Potion, as they are illegal to use.” Mother told him.

“Well, who ever gave them to him went all in. He has potions to make him friends with people, to hate others, to prevent him from doing his best in school, to keep the blood glamor on him as he grows. What worries me the most…” at this everyone stifled, Sirius hugged Harry tighter and even the twins brought Draco back onto the couch to hug him even though they were looking at Harry still; “are two of the potion, the first one is the anima, it's not meant for the animagus, it's meant to prevent or delay a creature inheritence." He told them holding up a hand to signal that he wasn't done. "The second one is a stabilizer for a core block, they are only supposed to be used on Azkaban prisoners and St Janus’ patients, it’s only to be used on adults when you have no choice but to put a block on their magic, and both have to be given once a month or it will fail.”

“So, someone is drugging me at school? At my relatives? At the Weas…” Harry stopped and looked at the twins, his powers getting out of control again.

“He shouldn’t be able to do that.” Aunt Andromeda yelled over the magic.

The twins left Draco’s side and started casting all around the room, making a golden shine appear on the walls as they proceeded.

“Bill’s spell.” They told the others when they sat down. “Unless Dumbledore cast something specific when he came this morning to monitor the room, we are safe.”

“We should know that in a few minutes.” Father said.

Then they all looked toward Harry to see Sirius, Remus, and Luna, try to sooth him but it wasn’t working.

“Pass him over to the twins.” Draco said and when everyone looked up at him, he added “he usually goes to them, he knows their magic.”

But once with the twins on the couch, Harry only seemed to be more agitated.

“He needs his mate.” Luna told them serenely.

“His what now?” The adults yelled, while Draco looked down at Harry, his creature inheritance was strong enough to be shining through the Anima potion that was supposed to suppress it. He must be a submissive and considering the strength of his power even with the potion Uncle Severus mentioned and the block that must be on his core, he must have several mates. 

Draco looked up at the twins wondering if it was the reason why he felt so calm with them, but they caught his eyes and shook their heads. His big brothers might be prank oriented, but he also knew they were at in the top 5 of their year, they had gone to the same conclusion he did, or at the very least understood he thought they might be his mates.


	11. Settling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes that he isn't acting as usual but it's not like he can do anything about it on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the second chapter in a week... Yeah me!!! Thanks for all the comments, It really helped me.

Harry wasn’t really worried, yes his magic was out of control at the moment, no he didn’t think he would be able to tame it back on his own this time, but the twins would find a solution they always did. So, he wasn’t worried, he was outraged.

What made it so hard this time was the accumulation, all the things he learned in the last 24 hours, everything that happened in the last 3 days, finding a family than losing them all over again. The tipping point? The potions Severus had been describing, someone had been giving him potions while he was supposed to be safe at Hogwarts, but also while he was around trusted people at the Weasleys, because yes, he was a bit peeved with Hermione and Ron at the moment, and knew not everything was rainbows and flowers between them, too many questions kept popping in his head for that to happen, but he thought himself safe with them around. The worst part was that he was given potions while he was at the Dursleys were no magic was supposed to reach him. None but Mrs. Weasley’s cooked treats that she sent him once a week over the summer. 

This was why he was trying to get away from the twins, they had looked hurt when they talked about Regulus and about how their older brothers were their main caretaker when they were home, he didn’t know how they would take his suspicions that it was Mrs. Weasley who was drugging him. 

“How are we going to find his mate?” Remus asked. 

Merlin, Harry knew he needed them, but he really hoped they wouldn’t find out, that he would be able to calm down on his own given a little time. He knew something was going on with his powers though. He was perfectly aware and with no bragging included, that he was more powerful than most of the people he encountered in the wizarding world, only Tom Marvolo Riddle down in the chamber had felt stronger, and Tom had only been a memory of Voldemort, so Harry couldn’t understand why he never really felt threatened by Voldemort when he was on the back of Quirrell’s head. 

Quirrell had made his head hurt, and the surprise of seeing him down Fluffy’s trap, added to the fact that he was only a first year, allowed Quirrell to almost kill him, he promised himself it would never happen again but then Tom and the Basilisk happened, and he let himself be surprised again. 

This weekend had been nothing but surprises so far, and he wasn’t sure how he would deal with it if they were to announce anymore weird things to him. 

Anyhow Harry knew his magic, it was a part of himself that always protected him, it felt like a hug under his skin after one of his uncle’s beating, and when Harry woke up, he would be healed as much as he could without raising suspicions, it took him until Hagrid told him he was a wizard to understand that it wasn’t normal, since it was the only inexplicable thing Harry had never been yelled out by the Dursleys he had thought it was normal.

But he also acknowledged that having sex with who he now knew was his mate had seemed to release something wild in him, and he had lost most of the tight control he used to have on his magic in his day to day life. He had been working on getting it back since the year started but it all went to Hell when his name came out of the cup, he was even surprised he didn’t destroy the great hall, he had been so scared when everyone started mumbling about him.

“What you are saying makes no sense.” Draco said sighing heavily looking exasperatedly at his mother. 

“And why is that pray tell?” She asked him coldly.

“You’ve been listing all the girls in our year for the last 5 minutes.” Draco told her as if it was obvious, making Harry shivers at the thought of them being his mate, though with Ron and Hermione hoarding his time, he didn’t actually know them all that well but still. 

“Well, I do not see what is wrong with that.” She told him surprised. 

Draco looked up at Harry still hurdled in between the twins on the couch despite the fact that his magic hadn’t calmed down. As long as he didn’t start another tornado, the twins should be safe, for now, Harry knew how his magic should feel because Lee had explained. He told him once that when he was distressed but wasn’t trashing their room his magic felt like a heavy blanket, constricting and sometimes suffocating but manageable. At the very least, more manageable than the usual crushing and overpowering it felt like before the twins would calm him down. He also said that the spells Bill had given the twins allowed Harry’s magic to concentrate on something, seem more focus, less accidental, less threatening, to the people who might find themselves in its presence. Plus it helped to hide Harry, and that was the most important part or at least the twins and Lee insisted that it was the most important part, personally Harry thought the protection it gave the triad was the most important part, he had been devastated in first year, when just after he was released from the hospital, he had decided to sleep in the fourth year dorm and woke up to Lee having a broken arm because of him.

“Harry is a sub.” Draco told them, in a tone of voice he must have learned from Severus as if they were dunderheads, which surprised Harry. After all not only was he talking to his parents but maybe if none of the surrounding adults had thought about that, Draco was wrong. Not that Harry could give his opinion on this, he had no idea what Draco meant.

“You mean an Omega? Madam Pomfrey would have told Dumbledore if Harry was an Omega there are potions and precautions to take in that case.” Severus told them. 

“I didn’t say he was an omega, just because he clearly is a creature and his creature inheritance must be amazingly strong to shine through the potion and his age, meaning once it’s out there will probably be no way to hide it whether he gets wings, fangs, scales, or any of the other usual physical manifestations they will probably be a permanent feature” Draco told them sounding exasperated by their lack of understanding. 

Harry finally settled in between the twins, his magic was still leaking out of him, but he wanted to listen to what Draco was explaining. He was going to have wings!!! Maybe. 

“But you just…” Sirius interrupted him and Harry growled at him. 

“As I said, Harry is a sub, not an Omega.” Draco insisted on. 

“They don’t see it Draco,” Luna told him with a serene smile. “Harry is a creature, he has a mate, those are the facts and it is the only things they think about.” 

“They are the only things to think about sub are wizards not creatures, and even if they were…” Lucius kept on before anyone could interrupt him. “wizarding Britain’s last male sub was Helga’s son, Algernon. He died before he could find his mate.” 

“But Harry already knows his mate.” Sirius protested, always thinking of Harry’s safety first, at least as long as Dumbledore wasn’t around to order him away. 

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked up at the twins and Harry on the couch. 

“First of, Harry is a wizard with creature blood, not a full-blooded creature. And even if he was a full-blooded creature that happened to have wizards power he would still not be considered an omega.” Draco told the adults in the room. “Second, instead of arguing about who his mate is by trying to remember your wizarding family lessons, you might want to take a minute to feel Harry’s magic. It will tell you the same thing it is telling us, Harry is a sub wizard with creature blood, and…” he was about to add more but Fred kicked him gently in the thigh, shaking his head at him when he looked up. 

The adults took the time to calm down and consider what Draco and Luna were trying to explain. Harry could feel their own magic calmly exploring his. He hadn’t realized before that Fred, George, Draco, and Luna were doing the same, their magic was less powerful, gentler, and he was used to spending time around it, so he had understood that they were not attacking him, as he instinctively thought the adults were doing, trying to force his magic to retire instead of soothing it like he was used to the twins doing. 

“Salazar!” Severus suddenly exclaimed. “Draco is right.” 

“He is.” Narcissa said proudly. 

“It doesn’t really change anything. Bill’s spells are working or Dumbledore would be here already, but we still need to find a way to get Harry to settle. Not only just in case something else happens before he calms, it could shatter the protections, but also because we need to talk about everything else and Harry needs, and deserves, to be included in those discussions.” Remus announced. 

Everyone agreed, including, although he wasn’t showing it, Harry. 

“Why not try the easy way?” George asked no one really since he didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “Harry, who is your mate?” 

“Sirius promises he won’t kill them.” Fred added when Harry tried to hide behind him, instead of answering George.

Harry missed some glares thrown between Sirius and Remus but in the end, Sirius agreed. 

“Fine, I won’t do anything.” Sirius agreed although he sounded angry. 

“We only need one of them.” Draco provided unhelpfully. 

“What do you mean one of them?” Andromeda asked angrily. 

“Harry has many mates.” Luna told them as if it was the most logical thing in the world. “He just doesn’t know about them yet. Some he never even met.” 

“Many…” Sirius choked on his own breath. 

“Once again feel his power, I have known that since he lost his temper and fled from Uncle Ted this morning.” Draco told them. 

Remus took a deep breath and tried to relax. “We have a need for only one of them. Obviously, Harry is still in control of his powers when he isn’t pushed onto overwhelming situations, or someone would have noticed earlier, so whoever he had sex with was one of his mates. Also since he didn’t have time to tell the twins yet, it must have happened sometime between the ride back to London on the train and yesterday. Any idea?” 

“Mates have to be magical right?” Fred asked unsurely. 

“Yes, he can have a human beta, but they would have had no effect on his powers and since the power level doesn’t seem to surprise you but the creature traits do, he had to have been bonding with a magical mate for it to be unleashed before his 16th birthday.” Lucius explained. 

“You two know him the best…” Severus started telling to the twins. “You and Draco, I guess he spends a lot of time observing him. So the question is, are we looking for a male or a female?” 

“Male.” The three of them answered as one and Harry glared at them, sure they were right, and he wasn’t ashamed of it but that didn’t mean he wanted them to help find his mate, or that he wanted to be so obvious everyone would know. 

“Don’t get us wrong, I don’t think anybody else would know, but that is because they expect Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived, to marry a young witch and have little saviors running around, they forget that bearers exist, or that people might fall in love with someone and not have children with them.” Fred told them when he saw their surprise, and Harry’s glare. 

“We’ll see about fixing that later. For now, it is helping.” Narcissa told them. 

“Do you know who it could be?” Andromeda inquired. 

“Sure, but we wanted to enjoy the pressure of Harry’s magic and the risk he is taking by not being in control.” George, who was usually calm and gentle snarled at her. 

“Just let's think logically for a minute.” Sirius offered. “It has to have happened after he came into the wizarding world this year.” 

“Unless he met someone while at his family?” Draco asked. 

Harry flinched involuntarily, both at meeting people he wouldn’t already know while at the Dursleys, and because he didn’t like to think about his time at the Dursleys. 

“I can promise you it was not while he was at the Dursleys.” Fred said with a sneer worthy of his Malfoy blood. 

“The Dursleys?” Severus asked at the same time as Sirius, both being surprised. 

“Harry’s Muggle family.” George told them not understanding what their problem was, everyone knew that it’s not like Harry hid it. 

“He is staying with Petunia!!!” Again both of them said it at the same time. 

Strangely, this all scene made Harry wants to preen. He started to untangle himself from the twins and made his way to Sirius brushing his entire face against his neck and purring, or as close as he could sound like he purred, he wasn’t sure it was actually called purring when you were human, a human couldn’t do that. 

“Love you too, Pup.” Sirius told him, taking Harry into his arms to cuddle him. 

Feeling protected and loved had the benefice of helping Harry calm down. The pressure from his magic was lifted although they all knew it was temporary until they found the next piece of information that would set him off. 

“Harry, hey look at me, Pup.” Sirius told him gently and Harry looked up at him. “Wow.” Sirius breathed out heavily. 

“What now?” Ted asked.

“His eyes.” Sirius said stroking Harry’s hair and keeping his voice down so Harry wouldn’t panic for anything. “They have a golden ring around his green irises.” 

Harry didn’t care, actually, he had started to notice it happening lately, his eyes would turn completely golden when he was daydreaming about his mate, or when he was angry at someone. It happened after his name had come out of the cup, he went right to the bathroom once Dumbledore had ordered him out of the room, and it had happened then, once he stopped being scared and started being angry for what they were forcing on him, he had to make his way to the twins to calm down. 

“It’s been happening since the Quidditch cup, it disappears if we distract him.” Fred said. 

“So he met his mate at the Quidditch cup.” Severus summarized. “Great, that just reduced the potential mates to about three or four thousand.” 

“Actually, we saw him at the game, it had already happened. I thought it was the reflection of the Leprechaun gold.” Draco provided, which Harry found extremely unfair. 

“Would they have a golden tint to their eyes too?” George asked the adults. DADA was more Fred’s thing. 

“Yes, if the bond was settled it would. It means they are bonded. Effectively and legally Harry is bonded.” Narcissa told them while everyone else looked at Harry. 

“Severus and Lucius don’t…” Fred started to say but Severus interrupted him. 

“We never completed the formal bond, we couldn’t while Regulus was pregnant, and we were never able to complete it after we lost him.” Severus explained and Lucius, for the first time since their mating had been explained, showed affection and held Severus into his arms. 

“The color depends on a multitude of parameters, the creature status of the mates, the strength of the mating, ours wouldn’t have been golden, dark purple or black would be more likely.” Lucius finished explaining. 

“Are you sure you saw his eyes turn completely Gold?” Sirius asked still petting Harry. 

The twins, Luna, and Draco all nodded at him. 

“They must love each other very much, and trust each other.” Remus said. “They must also be spending a lot of time apart it is what is keeping Harry on edge.” 

“It’s not just that.” Severus said and Harry looked up at him wondering what more it could be because he was pretty happy with Remus’ definition. “They are soulmates.” he said and while everyone, including Harry, gaped at him he kept going. “They are all soulmates, it’s not basic sub mateship, and those are hard enough to form from what I learned, it’s a soulmate subship. Every one of his mates will be his soulmate.” 

“Doesn’t that mean Harry’s soul his broken?” Draco asked curious and worried. Harry was beginning to worry too. 

“The idea that Soulmates are holders of a part of the other’s soul is a misconception, it’s a resonance of their souls. They are not one divided soul in two bodies, that would describe the bond between the twins better.” Narcissa said nodding to the twins. 

“Magical soulmates cannot ever reach their full potential as long as they are not in the presence of the other, or bonded. They can never be with someone other than their mate, they would never even lay eyes on someone else that way.” Andromeda explained, looking between Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, and Draco, if Severus, Regulus, and Lucius had been soulmates Draco would never have been born.

“I have learned when I was in healer training that when a wizard is born with a soulmate he or she will be born with a showing sign. I guess Harry would have been born with the golden ring around his irises.” Ted told them. 

Sirius turned Harry’s face back to himself, so he could look at him in the eyes, after a few minutes he started to smile gently. 

“I know who Harry really is.” He finally said at the same as George said “I know who Harry’s mate is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave more comments ... And yes, I know I am evil...


	12. First mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's First mate is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that's twice in 24 hours three chapters in a week... I had time on my hands 
> 
> Thanks, everyone for the wonderful comments. No cliffhanger this time :) but no answers on who is yet either it will have to wait until the next chapter 
> 
> Also, I happen to have learned that I am supposed to put a comma not a point at the end of dialogue sentences so I did it ...

George started thinking as soon as Sirius said Harry’s eyes had a golden ring. He had noticed that happening more and more these past few weeks, going so far as being completely gold no sign of his usual green, once or twice, like that very morning when he came into their dorm distressed. George may not have been the best at DADA, but he knew the difference between Harry’s golden eyes and Remus’, sure the books said werewolves eyes turned golden when they turned but it wasn’t true, he wasn’t sure anyone had ever been close enough to werewolves in day to day life, apart from their mates, to give the information to anyone, but Remus’ eyes were turning amber more than gold, it was a deeper darker orange kind of color.

He had seen someone else with that same golden ring around their irises, but as Draco the first time he noticed it had been at the game when the leprechaun started to make their gold rain, so he didn’t think anything about it at the time, but now he kept remembering more and more time it had happened since then.

He looked at Harry while everyone was explaining to them how this new component fitted into the mateship Harry will have to form. Soulmates. It was something his mom had talked about with Ginny, well relationships, in general, was something she only talked about with Ginny, he guessed it was a female thing, she wanted to share it with her little girl. Though he had heard them when he was little and more and more as the time passed, his mother wasn’t just telling Ginny that one day she will have everything she wished for and how she would find her soulmate and live happily ever after, she was telling Ginny Harry was her soulmate. He had seen it make his older brothers angry at her, and at Ron for encouraging it, but one, in particular, had to leave the Burrow a couple of times when she started speaking to Ginny and Hermione about the wonders of Love Potion.

“I know who Harry’s mate is,” George said as Sirius told them he knew who Harry used to be.

“You know?” Came from the different people around them.

George wasn’t sure who they were asking, so he started nodding his head.

“Who is he/are they?” again came from around them.

“I think we need his mate here for the rest of the discussion.” Narcissa, or maybe it was Aunt Narcissa, Draco was calling Severus Uncle, he should talk to Fred about it, said. “Would they be able to come here quickly?”

George looked at Fred, he didn’t seem to know who George was thinking about, though that would be normal, Fred had spent a big part of the summer in their bedroom working on new products for their line while George was distracting his mom, so she wouldn’t raid their room again. George was the creative brain behind their jokes, Fred, if left to think about it for long enough, was able to figure out a solution for anything George wanted to see come to life, after that they worked together on making it real.

“I know where he is, and it shouldn’t be too hard to find him, the trouble would be getting him in here,” George said.

“Well just tell us, and we will figure it out.” Severus encouraged him, but Harry was looking at him now and glaring.

“I have to Harry,” he told him, “it’s for your own good. You know I would never do anything that would hurt you.” Harry nodded so George took a deep breath and told them.

“Charlie is at the campsite between the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade,” George explained. He and Fred had been to see him a couple of times since he had told them he was here at the beginning of the week, they had figured out that the tournament would involve Dragons in one way or another, no reasons to get people from the reserve here otherwise.

Harry immediately perked up from his place on Sirius’ lap.

“Charles is Harry’s mate?” Severus asked incredulously.

“Charlie had sex with my Pup,” Sirius growled while Remus laughed. “What’s got you to laugh?”

“You thought it would have been someone from school?” Remus said once he calmed down and Sirius shoved him away from them.

Harry seemed to be all for going out to find his mate, he fought Sirius’ grip on him, clearly wanting to get up and to the door.

“Stop it you are not going anywhere. Not in this state,” Sirius finally told him trapping him in place with his legs and arms. “Ted and Andy are going to go for a romantic walk,” he started explaining, “if anyone asks they’ll say they needed to talk about how Andy was dealing with seeing her sister after so long,” he looked at Andromeda and Ted to see that they agreed, “they are going to go all the way to the campsite and bring Charlie back with them.” He told them handing the invisibility cloak over and opening the Marauders’ map. “This will tell you where everyone in the castle is. Do not let Dumbledore come near you once Charlie is under the cloak, we could never confirm it but Dumbledore seems to be able to see under it.” He said and Harry nodded vehemently acquiescing to his godfather’s words of caution.

“Why Aunt Dromeda and Uncle Ted and not Mother and Father?” Draco asked looking confused.

“Because Dumbledore trusts us,” Andromeda told him.

It made sense if Lucius and Narcissa went out and Dumbledore knew he would find a way to follow them or have them followed to know what was going on and what they were planning on doing with Harry. Nymphadora was a Hufflepuff and an Auror trainee, he would trust her parents, they had defied the Pure-Blood society to get married.

Harry looked up at the couple pleadingly. Andromeda simply shook her head and smiled gently at him. “We will get Charles here, don’t you worry,” and with that, they left Ted having placed the cloak and the map in the inside pocket of his vest, his heavy cloak hiding the bump on his silhouette.

Harry seemed excited by the idea of being near Charlie again, he hadn’t moved from where Sirius placed him, but he was jumping up and down on his lap, making the animagus chuckle.

“So you got a thing for red hair? It’s a Potter trait goes with the wild hair.” Sirius joked with him making everyone chuckled when Harry turned bright red and started to glare at him.

Narcissa took the time to request a late lunch from Dobby when everyone settled in silence waiting for Charlie to arrive.

George briefly considered asking why they didn’t send Dobby after Charlie, but he didn’t want to make anyone anxious about possible mistakes. No need to worry until there was something to worry about.

“How sure are you that you know who Harry is?” Severus finally asked while they waited. “I don’t want him to go through all the ordeal he already suffered through if you are not sure.” The idea really seemed to pain him and Draco wasn’t the brat they thought he was, maybe their fathers were not so bad, he looked at Fred and saw that his twin was agreeing with him.

“You think I want to see him hurt? Born with golden eyes, a powerful strong blooded creature. The only thing that could have made me hesitate is that he has been declared dead years ago, but then again so did Regulus,” Sirius assured them, kissing the top of Harry’s head. “I know it could be hard to believe but it will make sense once I explain. I hope.”

They all fell into silence again, nibbling on the food Dobby provided.

“The only thing I can’t make sense of is how the twins fall into that,” Sirius said in the silence.

“Maybe Charlie will know, the older Weasleys seem to have more answers than us.” Lucius provided. “If not, we will be able to brainstorm, we have the weekend to find as many answers as we can.”

Finally, after what could have passed for the shortest romantic walk ever, if it wasn’t for the windy weather that was occurring outside Ted and Andromeda came back.

“Dumbledore left the school, we ran into Pomona, she said he went to the goblins to have the details of the change of guardianship over Harry. Told her he was doing it to make sure none of the teachers would overstep the newly formed boundaries and that Dromeda being a healer, he wanted to know if she could overrule Poppy’s decisions. But I think we know what it is really about.” Ted explained as they entered the room.

It distracted almost everyone, at the very least the adults, from Charlie’s arrival. As soon as the door had opened Harry was out of Sirius’ lap and jumping toward the seemingly empty spot between Andromeda and the closing door.

Harry’s move had made the invisibility cloak fall down, and he was hugging Charlie tightly smiling up at him. They stayed like that, Charlie having raised Harry up in his arms to hold him, resting his head on Harry’s while Harry’s head was on his shoulder his nose buried in his neck. Clearly, they had missed each other as George had never seen them this close, and until now he had been the only one noticing how much closer they had been this past summer.

“Hi!” Charlie finally said when he noticed that the attention was on them, he walked to the couch to join the twins and untangled Harry from his hips to sit them down. “Mrs. and Mr. Tonks told me some of what this was about on the way.” He explained to everyone before turning his attention back on Harry. “How are you?”

Instead of answering, which would have surprised everyone since Harry hadn’t said a word in a while, Harry just curled himself closer into Charlie’s hold. Though George couldn’t help but notice that his magic felt calmer, he would even go as far as to say that it had never felt so quiet before. He even noticed that everyone seemed to take a deep breath as the air seemed to clear.

“I guess you’ll do,” Sirius said with a small smile toward Harry and Charlie, making Charlie and the twins grin at him. George and he knew Fred too, agreed 100% with him, Charlie was the best mate Harry could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any idea about who else Harry's mate might be I am opened to suggestions.


	13. Harry's true self.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finally reveals who Harry is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is in Charlie's POV I tried to write Snape instead of Severus everytime he talks but I may have missed once or twice lol

Charlie still couldn’t believe Harry, is little mate, wasn’t Regulus Black. 

Sure, when Andromeda had explained it to him if felt delighted, after all, he had known Regulus had children already and probably a mate since he was the one giving birth and there was no reason for an underage wizard to take the pregnancy potion so it must have been a natural conception.

Honestly, Andromeda hesitated before telling him out in the open, he noticed that, but Charlie was a self-sacrificing idiot, and he couldn’t face his brothers after they had learned Harry was their bearer. There is no way to tell the twins, ‘I slept with the young man you see as a brother but is actually your father, sorry’, or at least if there is one, he still hadn’t found it when they came to visit the campsite on Monday. 

After they told him he didn’t betray the twins, he was pretty happy to follow after Tonks’ parents when they said Harry needed him. 

Once the door to the Slytherin’s guest chamber opened, he understood why the urgency of their request. Harry’s magic was saturating the whole place, he hadn’t even noticed his brothers until they started chuckling when Harry tackled him making his invisible cloak fall on the floor. 

Charlie hadn’t expected Luna to be there, but the others made sense. From what he knew already, Lady Malfoy and Madam Tonks now had joined guardianship of Harry, it seemed logical that their husbands would be present, and Malfoy, Jr, since he was easy to reach, Snape was probably requested by the Slytherins present as a mediator, and he wasn’t sure what Sirius Black was doing here but Harry had told him about the man’s innocence, so he was ready to give him a chance. 

Charlie greeted everyone before turning his attention entirely toward Harry. 

“How are you doing?” He asked him but Harry only purred, well that was new and cuddled closer to him. “That good hum?” He whispered in Harry’s ear before focusing on the rest of the room. 

“I guess you’ll do,” Sirius said looking at them and Charlie couldn’t keep himself from grinning. Sirius meant a lot to Harry and it felt good to know that someone so close to his parents approved of him. 

“Charlie?” George asked timidly. 

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you,” Charlie told him immediately. “I fell in love with him hard, we’ve been talking, exchanging letters since the dragon episode in his first year. I… We got together before Bill tested his blood and the results… I just didn’t know how to tell you.” He finished defeated. 

“Oh!” Fred exclaimed frowning for a couple of seconds. “We’re over it, they say,” he said pointing at Sirius and Remus, “he isn’t Regulus, after all, something about it not being a forgery if you pay the Goblins to change your name legally.” 

“Not sure it was legal exactly because I don’t know who agreed to the changes and Harry was underage when it happened so it wasn’t his decision.” Sirius retorted. 

“Are you going to enlighten the rest of us?” Snape asked clearly irritated. 

Charlie couldn’t help but look down at the bundle of purring warmth on his lap. Harry had calmed down dramatically since he arrived but Charlie knew he was still avidly listening to them. 

“Yes, now that Harry is with his mate, I will. Charlie, do whatever you can to keep it calm.” Sirius warned him and Charlie nodded tightening his hold on Harry. 

“Who here knows Harry’s genealogy?” Sirius asked and every Slytherin raised a hand in answer. 

“Harry’s parents are James Charles Potter and Lilly Rose Potter, née Evans,” Draco answered. “I don’t know about his muggle grandparents they were never mentioned in the books and well…” Draco stopped himself but Charlie knew what he had been about to say, Pureblood don’t care for the parents of the muggle-born. “James’ parents were Charles Potter and Dorea Potter, née Black.”

Draco looked pretty proud of himself and could clearly go back further if needed but Sirius stopped him. 

“And that would be wrong,” Sirius told him. 

“Potter’s parents were Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter née Fancourt, she was the youngest sister of Perpetua Fancourt.” Snape corrected. 

“That’s not…” Lucius started, but he was interrupted by Sirius, “not what you were taught?” 

Lucius, Narcissa, and Andromeda nodded. 

“It’s actually due to a simple mistake, and a misleading title. Fleamont Potter was from a secondary branch of the Potter family,” Sirius explained, “you can compare it to Cedrella, Dorea, and Druella in the Black family.” Lucius nodded that he was following. “Now Fleamont and Euphemia were born in the early 1900s, I think I remember something about celebrating Fleamont 70th birthday while we were at Hogwarts. Now, Fleamont and Euphemia were older than Charles and Dorea but neither couple had an heir, when James was born as the only Potter male he was named the heir to Charles title, we never figured out how people missed it when his birth was announced, but we had a good laugh when the goblins announced that the Potter family finally had an heir as is tradition after the ring is given the heir’s 11th birthday, the Prophet did a long piece on the family history and not once were Fleamont and Euphemia mentioned. Based on this piece everyone thought he was Charles’ and Dorea’s son, which was logical since they were younger.” 

“Harry clearly finds the family story both fascinating and hilarious,” Snape said and Charlie couldn’t help but agree as Harry was chuckling softly against his shoulder. “But why are you giving us a genealogy lesson?”

“I am pretty sure you remember the dark turn our pranks took by the end of the fifth year,” Sirius told him with a pleading look. “We were jerks and it is not an excuse at all for what we did but you should know some things before we continue,” Snape nodded for him to go on, “Peter was the one who sent you after Remus that night, not me, we had brewed Polyjuice potion and had a plan to play Remus around the castle that night so you wouldn’t be suspicious but Lily caught us before we could drink it, told us we were idiots we didn’t know if it would change any of us into wolves once the moon raised.” 

“Peter thought you still needed to leave me alone,” Remus continued, “so he took hair from Sirius’ brush and came to you.”

“When he came back up and told us what he had done, I went to get Dumbledore with Lily and James went after you, we thought if I was the one going after you, you would simply think I was trying to bait you even more.”  

Snape glared at them for a few minutes but turned his attention back to the couch, turning his back on Sirius and Remus, after a while, not saying a word to anyone. Charlie might not know exactly what happened, but he sure knew that going after Remus on a full moon could be dangerous. 

“I remember trying to get you expelled that year, James was vicious in his pranking and none of you seemed to be able to stop him,” Lucius said cutting the silence. 

“James was prideful, something happened that year that could have cost him everything he had built for himself, at least that’s what he complained about in the dorms at night.” Remus said, “not that we would have abandoned him, but he reacted as any spoiled brat would.” 

“A sibling?” Snape asked looking at Draco. 

“Worse,” Sirius told them looking at Harry, “a cousin.” 

“Wait, what?” Malfoy, Sr, and Andromeda asked simultaneously, losing their pureblood masks at the news. “Why aren’t we aware of this?” 

“You were not married to Narcissa yet,” Sirius told him with a small smirk. “Only the Blacks and the Potters were told.” He looked up at Andromeda then, “You were already cut off from the family.” 

“Is it why they threw you out?” Remus asked him, clearly having wanted to do so for a long time. 

“They only saw my friendship with James as politically advantageous, even though it was part of what drove me to Gryffindor. They wanted to keep their alliance with the Potter Lord strong. As soon as a new heir was born they ordered me to cut ties with him, obviously I refused.” Sirius explained with a shrug, he didn’t look like he regretted it, but then again from what Charlie had been told there was no lost love between Sirius and his parents.

“So, you think Harry is James’ cousin?” George asked getting them back on track. 

“We were there for his birth, I could never forget the way his eyes looked, gold and vibrant, obviously the birth-healer either never paid attention or was never told about the soulmate signs because we were told it was a sign of illness and I think Aunt Dorea brought the baby to St Mungo’s every day for a month to have him checked over,” Sirius explained with a big smile, still finding his aunt’s actions silly. “Unfortunately, St Mungo's was attacked the next month while he was getting his first vaccine.” Sirius’ demeanor changed radically from happy carefree to dark and depressed. “James received a letter about a week later telling him his cousin died of exposure to a dark curse and that he needed to visit Gringotts to confirm his rights as the Potter Family heir. He never went, we were back at school already and that summer his parents took us to the family house in Spain, we only got back in time for Regulus’ birthday, then my brother was pregnant, and we started plotting ways to keep him and you,” he said looking at Snape, “out of the war, and out of the Slytherin dungeon. You know the rest.” 

“So, the boy died,” Draco said, and he, like most of the others, looked confused.

“The letter came from the Wizenmagot, saying it was an official estate closing release order, following the first Wizengamot session of the year,” Sirius informed them as if it was supposed to answer their question. 

“The Wizenmagot declared him dead, not the Potters, and you were never able to check,” Lucius said with a deep sigh. “How many people did the Wizenmagot declare dead during the war but are still alive?” He asked but clearly, he wasn’t waiting for an answer. 

“Harry’s name?” Charlie asked them. 

“First you should know as his husband…” Sirius said and Charlie did a double take at that piece of information. 

“Husband?” He asked incredulously. 

“You did sleep with your mate and bonded with him, George says your eyes are shifting gold too, that’s how we were able to find you, as his creature inheritance is a little haywire at the moment probably due to the confusion of his magic, the soulmate status prevails, so, yes husband, bonded companion, whatever you want to call it, that little bundle on your lap is yours forever now.” Remus explained teasingly but what surprised Charlie, and with him, everyone else, was Harry’s deep sleepy voice purring “mine” while tucking himself completely against Charlie. 

Charlie kissed the top of his head, repeating the word to him, “Mine,  Anamchara.” 

“You said I should know something?” Charlie asked once he could take his eyes away from his soulmate. 

“Well, first you should know you have to share,” Fred told him with a grin. 

“I work with dragons, Fred, I’ve known I wouldn’t be his only mate since I met him.” He answered the taunt rolling his eyes. 

“You don’t have a problem with that?” Draco asked sounding unsure. 

“Dragons don’t mate for life like humans and the less powerful ones will only mate once even if they don’t have a clutch for it, but the most powerful ones can have clutches from different breeding partners until the day they die. Harry’s power would be too much for me to handle if he lost control totally, it is why Bill made him his amulet for his last birthday, it’s infused with so much goblin magic and Egyptian runes that you two can calm him down if needed.” Charlie explained calmly. “I love him, and I know he won’t leave me, so I say the more the merrier. I just want him to be safe and happy.” 

“Safe is a strong word,” Severus mumbled, but he was loud enough that everyone heard him. 

“As safe as I can make him with your help.” Charlie amended without protest, “when the mateship is complete hopefully we will be able to keep him completely safe.”

“He and your babies will be safe,” Luna said, her voice clear and calm in the silence that fell over them after such a heartfelt declaration. 

“Ba...Bab... Babies?” Sirius cried out stumbling on the word. 

“Not now, silly,” Luna told him chuckling lightly. 

“‘Not now’ she says, it’s still my baby boy having babies, even when he will be 90 years old,” Sirius mumbled to himself. 

“Sirius, she said ‘not now’ focus on what is important now please,” Remus told him firmly. 

“Any documents on which is name is noted as Harry James Potter, is a fake or was registered by someone who didn’t have the authority to do it.” Sirius finally informed them. 

“The ritual would have given him whatever name the person who did it chose.” Snape countered. 

“As you are aware,” Sirius retorted pointing to the twins. “The person giving birth names the child with their first breath, Lady Magic doesn’t need it to be said out loud to take it into account, Gringotts birth certificate is created by the magic of the birth. The blessing confirms it and the ritual is registered with the ministry,” he kept explaining. “James’ cousin wasn't blessed yet when he disappeared, only the family knew his name, which James gave to his son, he had felt so guilty when he thought the boy died, and then when he saw your reaction to Regulus’ disappearance, he decided to honor the name his Uncle wanted for his heir.” 

“If not Harry James Potter than who is he?” Charlie insisted. 

“Hardwin James Potter. Harry was only a nickname we used on both boys, and Lily’s father’s nickname, based on Henry.” Sirius told them. 

“Hardwin Potter married Ignotus Peverell daughter, he was the first heir Potter, his father Linfred of Stinchcombe, a celebrated potioneer, founded the Potter Family when they came into money and title thanks to his skills,” Lucius informed them automatically making the twins laugh at him. 

“How come Harry ended up with the Potters?” Draco asked and Charlie had to admit it was an excellent question if Sirius was right and Harry was Hardwin Potter, then where was James’ and Lily’s baby? 

“That I don’t know. Harry was born here, in the castle, as well as Neville and there only was six persons in the room, Molly, Albus, Lily, Alice, James, and Neville. Only two of them would have the answer to that question.” Sirius told them looking angry at himself. 

“I have been trying to remember something since we read about Regulus.” Remus interrupted Sirius self-pity party. 

“What is that?” Luna asked him. 

“I don’t actually remember Lily being pregnant,” Remus announced letting silence fall once more into the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anamchara: Term of endearment in Celtic Irish means Soulmate. and I plan for Charlie to know how to say it in plenty of languages lol 
> 
> Also, I think I covered everything but if you have questions don't hesitate to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> For multiple RL reasons, this probably won't be updated regularly but I promise to answer any question asked about the plot and maybe if you leave me some comments you will inspire me to write more.  
> I am making progress in English please take it into account 
> 
> also, I created a new profile for my writings on Facebook... Follow the link :
> 
> [Atheandra](https://www.facebook.com/atheandra.fanfiction.5)


End file.
